New Beginnings
by Ladyofwriting
Summary: The Disney character's are starting high school. There will be  alot of good times and bad. New friendships will begin and  new  relatioships too. There will be some heart break and some will fall in love.
1. Chapter 1  Where it all begins

Chapter 1

"Daddy I don't need you to accompany me to school," pouted Ariel

"But you could get hurt! Do you think I want let my little girl to get hurt." Said her stubborn father

"I'll be fine! I am fifteen now! I am not a little girl anymore," said an annoyed Ariel

"But I always drive you to school on your first day!"

"I am in high school now! John and I are going to walk to school this year!"

Ariel and John had been friends since they were little; he was the only person her protective father trusted with her. He was quite fond of John; he hoped that one day the two of them would get together. He couldn't think of a better match for her although his daughter did not agree. To her he was just friend nothing more.

"Hello Mr. Triton, ready to go now Ariel," said John who just walked into the house without knocking, which he had done since they were little kids. He practically lived there; he wasn't close with his parents. For him, Ariel and her father was his family

"Now you take good care of my little girl John," said Mr. Triton as the two walked out of the house.

"Hurry up Aladdin, what are you a girl." Taunted Eric at Aladdin bed room door

"It's a fresh start, I have to look decent, there is going to be a whole crop of new people here," said an enthusiastic Aladdin

"Big deal! It makes no difference we have moved to a different place every couple of years. Whoever we will meet here we will have to say goodbye to again in a couple of years," said a gloomy Eric

"You need to be more optimistic. Dad said this was the last time we are going to move,"

"And you trust him! He can`t control where his business sends him Al. ``

Aladdin and Eric were brothers. When Eric was one, his parents decided to adopt, and Eric was thrilled. They were really close brothers and they would always look out for each other. They were each other only consistent friend because their family moved around every couple of year.

`` Well here we go! Another year is about to start! I think it's going to be a good one, `` said Aladdin as the two walked out of the house

Ariel was already off to bad start of high school. She had no classes with John. Her locker wouldn`t open and now she couldn`t find her first class. She started running and she tripped over a cord on the ground and fell down and all her books went flying. She looked up and saw these beautiful blue eyes.

`` Are you okay! That looked like it hurt, `` said Eric while holding out his hand to help her up.

`` Nice going Ariel, `` muttered an embarrassed Ariel,

`` I am Eric by the way. ``

``I'm Ariel, `` smiled Ariel who thought her heart was going to pop out of her chest at that moment

"I know you just said your name," laughed Eric

"Right! I didn't think you heard!

`` Do you by any chance know where room 489 is?"

"Sorry, it's my first year here! I have no idea where any classes are"

"Oh you're in my brother's Aladdin's grade. Have you met him yet?"

"No I haven't!"

"Well we better get off to class. Hopefully I'll see you around!" smiled Eric as he walked away.

"Yeah hopefully," whispered Ariel as she headed off to class

"This school is so big, I just want to explore it," said Pocahontas

"Well you have to head to class," laughed Belle

"I can't believe they messed up my schedule, I can't be in wood work!" whined Jasmine

"Yeah you really shouldn't, it s liability to the people around you," said Pocahontas

"Hey I could do well in wood work if I wanted to!"Exclaimed Jasmine

"Prove it!" challenged Belle

"I will!" said Jasmine as she walked into a guy with dark hair and dark skin, "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"No it was fault I wasn't looking," he smiled as he walked passed still looking back

"Someone is smitten!" said Belle

"He was just being polite," said Jasmine," well I am off to wood work; I'll see you at lunch."

Jasmine walked in to the class and the room was full of boys. All the tables were filled up except for one. She walked over there and it was the boy she bumped into earlier. Great she thought, he probably already thinks I am big klutz.

"I'm Aladdin," he said

"I am Jasmine!"

"You don't seem like you are someone who would take this class!"

"Oh really?" asked an annoyed Jasmine," So what kind of class do you think I should take?"

"Well don't most girls want to take Home Economic?"

"That's a sexist thing to say!"

"No no I mean it in a good way?"

"How?" said a curious Jasmine

"Honestly I don't know? I just mumble when I am nervous!"

"So you are saying I am intimidating!"

"Wow you really take everything personally!"

"I so do not! Exclaimed Jasmine, "well maybe just a bit!"

"That's not a bad thing! It means you just care!" said Aladdin as Jasmine smiled back

"Okay class! We're going to get into groups and discuss what we thought of the short story," said the teacher

"Okay I'll write down are ideas! What are your names?" said Belle

"I am Ariel,"

"I know that!" replied the unfriendly looking guy

"I wasn't talking to you Adam, unlike you; she hasn't been in my school since kindergarten!"

"So I really liked this story! It had a really good message not to judge someone from the outside!" replied an enthusiastic Belle

"Wow you are a nerd! Who likes to read?" hissed Adam

"I do! What's wrong with that!" replied Belle

"Don't mind him! He is just an unpleasant person!" whispered Ariel into Belle's ear as the bell rang and Adam darted out of the classroom

"What class do you have next?" asked Belle

"Math with Mr. Milo, "said Ariel

"Oh me too! Do you know where that is?"

"I have no idea! We better start looking for it!" said Ariel as the two girls walked out of the class.

"What do you think of the setters coming to the new world and taking over?" said Miss Willow

"We did them a favour! They were savages, we taught them to be civilized! "Exclaimed John

"Savages! They were not savages they knew way more knowledge than you or I will ever know! We killed them and took over their land! I would not call that a favour," said an irritated Pocahontas, she couldn't believe what this boy John was saying.

"Isn't that hypocritical! You are settler, you living in a house, going to school, and wearing pretty clothes," said John

"That has nothing to do with it! It's still wrong and how do you know how I live," said Pocahontas

"Okay I think we discussed this topic enough," said Miss Willow as the bell rang

It had been a hard morning! High school was not as great as Ariel thought it would be. She was so happy that it was the lunch. She had met a new friend though, Belle, she was going to have lunch with her other two friends. She told her about John and she said he was welcome to sit with them. She was really hoping that they would all get along. It would be nice to have a group of friends.

"Hey Jasmine, Pocahontas over here!" called Belle

"We have been looking all over the school for you," said Jasmine

"I thought I would grab us a table before they got taken!" said Belle

"Good thinking!" said Pocahontas

"This is Ariel," said Belle

"Hey," said the two girls while shoving food in her mouth

"Oh there is John! Over here!" said Ariel while waving

"You know that horrible boy," said Pocahontas

"Yeah he is my best friend!" said Ariel

"Oh hey my debating partner! You put up quite the debate there," said John as he squeezed in between Belle and Ariel

"Well you had to put in your place," said Pocahontas

"I admire someone who speaks their mind," said John as Pocahontas blushed

"Yeah John is way too opinionated," said Ariel

"How long have you known each other?" asked Belle but Ariel didn't hear. Eric walked into the cafeteria, he saw her and waved. She turned as red as her hair again.

"What was that?" said John who saw what happened and did not seem too happy about it.

"It was nothing!" replied Ariel

"It was defiantly something that boy with the dark hair and dreamy blue eyes waved at you," said Jasmine

"It really not a big deal, he was asking me for directions earlier," said Ariel who left out the part she fell and he helped her up

"Hey look Jasmine it's your lover," said Pocahontas

"What?" said Jasmine looking over where Pocahontas was pointing," Oh Aladdin is not my lover. "

"Oh you know his name now?" said Belle

"Well he was in my wood work class. There was nowhere else to sit. He is pretty cool actually," said Jasmine while blushing

"Aladdin? Oh that is Eric brother," blurted Ariel

"They look nothing a like," said Pocahontas

"Well they obviously are! He told me about him," said Ariel

"It doesn't sound that he was just asking for directions," said Belle

"You guys need to shut up! There always like this Ariel, you are going to have to learn to deal with it," smiled Jasmine

"I really need to find some guys to hang out with," said John

The day was finally over! Belle, Jasmine, and Pocahontas were laughing as they walked onto the bus. Aladdin and Eric drove passed them and Aladdin waved at jasmine with a big smile on his face. Belle and Pocahontas looked at each other and laughed. Eric started teasing Aladdin about having a girl friend which Aladdin stated he just liked her as friend. Then they drove past Ariel and John and Eric waved at Ariel. Now it was Aladdin time to tease Eric. Ariel was so caught off guard that she dropped her books and John shook his head and then picked up the books.

"Well that was an interesting day!" said John as they walked up to their street

"I think it will be a year to remember," said Ariel," Just as long as we stick together!"

"Of course!" said John than Ariel walked up to her house and he just stood there and watched her.


	2. Chapter 2 Things Get Complicated

Chapter 2

"Already three weeks into school and we have our first test on Monday. This is defiantly not junior high anymore," said Jasmine

"Well this completely ruins my weekend I was going to do a lot of reading. My book is so good right now that if I pick it up I won't be able to put it down." Sighed Belle

"You don't here most normal people say that." laughed Jasmine, "But that's why I love you."

"Wait for me," said a frantic Ariel running to catch up. "I have the most amazing news to tell you guys," she said as tired to catch her breath. "

"Well don't just stand their spill," said a eager Jasmine

"I got the solo in choir! "Exclaimed Ariel, "It is the first solo of the year and I got it! And first year students usually never get it! "

"That is amazing! I have never heard you sing before. When is the show? "Asked Belle

"In three weeks. And you guys don't have to come!" said Ariel

"Of course we do were your friends," said Jasmine

"Thanks guys! I am going to go find John and tell him the news," said Ariel as she ran off

"What do you think of that guy Thomas?" asked Belle

"Who?" asked Jasmine?

"You know John's friend. He sat with us at lunch today," said Belle

"He seemed nice I guess," said Jasmine absently

"Are you okay today you don't really seem like yourself?"

Jasmine home life was not the best at the moment. Her friends did not know that her parents were splitting up. Last night her mom announcing that she got a job in another city and she was going to take it. She said that all her life she has been doing what other people have wanted her to and now she wants to do something for herself. She didn't understand why her father was just letting her go and not fighting for her. And how could her mom just leave her? She didn't even ask her if she wanted to come.

"I am fine just really tired," said jasmine.

"I got the solo!" said Ariel as she jumped up in front of John

"Congratulation! I knew you would but you know if I was in the choir it would be me getting the solo,"

"It started sincere and then you had to add the part about you in it!" laughed Ariel

"No I seriously mean it. You deserve it you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard," said John who leaned into give her hug and never wanting to let go.

"Thanks! Want to go for a movie to celebrate?"

"Sure and I will go to any movie you want as your reward."

"Well there is this good chick flick about these two best friends falling in love I am dying to see," giggled Ariel

"You think that happens in real life," said John who was trying to sound cool and nonchalant but deep down he was thinking maybe she feels the same way.

"Maybe. Let's see Harry Potter I have been dying to see it,"

"I thought you wanted to see the other movie?"

"I changed my mind and what would you rather honestly see that movie?"

"Let's go drop our books at home and then head out!" said John as he put his arm around her and they walked away

"Are they dating Al?" asked Eric as he watched Ariel gracefully walk away in another guys arms. He felt a ping of jealousy which he did not understand he had known her for only three and they had only spoken a couple of times.

"Who?"

"Ariel and that guy she is walking with!"

"I don't think so I think her and John are just really good friends."

"Right John she was talking about him the other day,"

"I don't really know either of them really well. I have like one class with them." Said an absent Aladdin as he was reading his driver manual. He would be turning sixteen next month and dying to be able to get out on the road. He just loved the thought of the freedom it would bring him.

"Are they in it together? How do they act around each other?

"I don't know like good friends. I don't pay attention, if you're so curious why don't you go ask her about it yourself?"

"Want to go see Harry Potter tonight," said Eric changing the subject

"Uhhh sure."

Jasmine was hiding in her room; her mom was running around the house packing. She kept asking her where things were pretending like this was not a big deal. She couldn't stand this they didn't even explain it to her let alone giving her time to understand it. It was all happening so fast. She desperately wanted to get out of the house she couldn't handle on this change that was going on. She decided she needed to get out of the house as she picked up her cell phone.

"Hey Belle want to go out somewhere I just need to get out?"

"Sure is everything okay?

"Yeah its fun I just want a girls night. I am extremely bored and we haven't really ever done anything with Ariel outside of school."

"Okay I will go call Pocahontas and you call Ariel," said Belle

"Sounds like a plan to me," as Jasmine hung up the phone

"Jasmine can I have my eyeliner back?" said Jasmine's mom as she popped her head through the door

"You can't take that mom, it's both of ours," whined Jasmine

"But I bought it,"

"Fine," as she pulled it out of her purse and threw it at her mom's feet and stomped out the door, "I am going out for the night."

"Hello," answered Ariel as she was fixing her hair in mirror

"So the girls and I were thinking that we have never had a girl's night with you. I mean we have all become great friends and we just hang out at school. And that is just no okay, so what do you say want to come to the mall with us?"

"Jasmine, is that you?" asked Ariel

"Of course it is silly!"

"I would love to but I am going to the movies with John as kind of a celebration of my solo. And I would feel bad cancelling on him."

"Of course don't cancel your plans! "

"I am so sorry I really want to do something with you guys. Could we do it another time like next Friday?" asked a hopeful Ariel who really wanted to become closer friends with the girls

"Sounds like a good plan! Have fun tonight; call me tomorrow maybe we can study for the test together?"

"Yeah that would be great I will," said Ariel as she turned around John was standing in the door watching her," How long have you been standing their?"

"What?" asked a puzzled Jasmine?

"Sorry I was talking to John. I got to go I will call you tomorrow," said Ariel as she closed the phone

"About three minutes exactly," laughed John," your dad told me to come up here. What is the big deal? Were you saying stuff about me?"

"No it is just rude to eaves drop," said Ariel as she hit him on the shoulder," Let's go or else were going to miss the movie!"

"Where is Ariel?" asked Pocahontas as Jasmine walked into the Starbucks

"She already had plans with John."

"Oh that is too bad. Hopefully next time she can come," said Belle

Jasmine turned around to look at the door and a family walked in to the Starbucks. The little girl was on her father's shoulder with a huge smile on her face. The mother and father were laughing together. They looked like a real family, the family Jasmine once had. Tear started rolling down Jasmine face.

"Are you okay?" asked Pocahontas

"Yes," sniffled Jasmine

"Jasmine what is wrong? You and I have been friends since we were little I know when something is wrong," said Belle as she got up and put her arm around Jasmine.

"You get the seats and I will go get the popcorn," said John

"Okay gets me..."

"A small sprite and some sour cherries," cut in John

"Am I that predictable?" asked Ariel

"I just have known you for too long,"

Ariel went to the middle of the theatre. She and John always sat there, the back was too far to see but the front was too hard on the eyes. Ariel turned back to look and see if John was coming and she saw him. Those beautiful blue eyes were unmistakable. He turned his head and saw her; she quickly turned around trying to pretend she didn't notice him.

"Are these seats taken?" asked Eric

"Ummm no... I mean yes... well kind of," stuttered Ariel

"This is going to be a long night," muttered Aladdin

"One of the seats are for John but the rest are free, "said Ariel as she pulled herself together

Eric sat down next to Ariel and Aladdin followed behind. John was coming into the theatre with the snacks. He heard Ariel's laugh as he came, he looked down into the middle row. He saw her smiling like a love sick fool at Eric. What is he doing here he thought? He didn't really know the guy but for some reason he really did not like him. He walked down to where they were sitting and as Ariel looked back she looked disappointed.

"Isn't that funny that well all decided to come here on the same night," said Ariel trying to break the awkward silence

"Hilarious," said John sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell us right away?" asked Pocahontas

"I guess I was embarrassed," said Jasmine

"That's what we are here for though. You can tell us anything and we will never judge," said Pocahontas

"I know," replied Jasmine

"And Charles is a idiot for choosing Cindy over you," said Belle like any friend would say trying to comfort a friend," piped in Belle

Jasmine didn't know what came over her she was about to tell them about her parents but then she just couldn't. She had never really liked Charles but that was the only thing she could think of. They always teased her about liking him and then she heard that him and Cindy were going out, it was the perfect excuse. She felt horrible she had never lied to them before.


	3. Chapter 3 The Longest Night

**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews. This is my first fan fiction and I am having a lot of fun with it. At this point I am really turned between Ariel and John and Ariel and Eric. I first decided to put John liking her as drama but I find myself liking it. I never really thought of ever going out of the original couples but I don't know now. Tell me what you think if you like Ariel and Eric or Ariel and John. So here is my next chapter I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter Three**

_**Last chapter Ariel and John were at the theatre and ran into Aladdin and Eric, a very awkward situation. Jasmine found out her mom was moving away for a job. She was about to tell her friends but then she chickened out and said she liked this boy name Charles who is now dating Cindy.**_

"And Charles is a idiot for choosing Cindy over you," said Belle

"Yeah I guess I am really tired I am going to go home," said Jasmine as she grabbed her coat and ran for the door. She couldn't hang around them she felt too guilty about lying.

"I have never seen her so upset before," whispered Pocahontas into Belle's ear

"Especially over a guy this just doesn't seem like Jasmine, she is normally so fierce and independent," replied Belle as Pocahontas and her watched Jasmine leave with a worried look

"**I** think that was the best Harry Potter movie yet," exclaimed Ariel with her eyes full of excitement and a huge smile on her face. She was so full of excitement that she twirled around and ran into Eric arm's and let out a giggle. She paused for a moment and looked into his eyes and then backed away embarrassed at what she just had done.

"So what are you guys doing after this? Want to go for ice cream, my treat," offered Eric looking right into Ariel eyes

"No I think I will pass," said John who couldn't take watching the two of them anymore

"Oh I guess I will pass than too," said a disappointed Ariel who was really bad at hiding her feelings.

"I said I will pass Ariel, go if you want to go so badly," snapped John

"But...," said Ariel

"Just go! I can tell you want to, "John said sincerely

"I am a bit beat too! I think I will pass to," said Aladdin

"How will you get home than?" asked a concerned Eric

"I will bus or walk, I am not stupid you know I can get home by myself," said Aladdin

"Okay I guess I'll see you at home," said Eric as him and Ariel walked away

Jasmine couldn't bring herself to go home so she just kept walking and walking. Her thoughts were running all over the place. She couldn't believe she just lied to her best friends. But she couldn't tell them it was just too hard. She still hadn't really accepted that this was happening. Deep down her thought that her mom would change her mind and stay. And if she told her friends then maybe she wouldn't change her mind. It would make it all seem so final telling people. She started to cry she was disappointed, angry, sad, and confused all at the same time. The tears started to come down faster and faster and they couldn't stop. She saw a shadow coming towards her.

"Are you okay?" said a familiar voice

Earlier John was trying to sound like a good friend and make her think he wanted her to go with Eric. But he was hurt and really jealous. He hated that he was jealous of Nancy pants like Eric but he had Ariel affection. He knew she only did that giggle when she was nervous and liked someone he had witnessed many. But this was different the guy liked her back and she is older it could easily develop into a relationship. He couldn't tell her how he felt though it could ruin their friendship and that is the last thing he wanted. He had to learn to be okay with it but first he would need some time away from her to get over it. He walked on the bus and sat down and put his head down on his lap.

"John?" said a familiar voice

"**I** just love chocolate ice cream when I was younger my dad would come home from a long day at work and take me and Aladdin out for ice cream. It was the only time we spent quality time together because he was working so much. I guess that why I like chocolate ice cream so much it reminds me of that feeling," said Eric and Ariel just smiled she looked very distant ," Am I boring you with my babbling sometimes when I get nervous I just start to babble. See I am doing it now."

Ariel laughed," No I like hearing you babble. I am just worried that John is mad at me. "

"He said he was fine with it he was just tired."

"I have known him my whole life he was not okay with it I can tell. I just feel so awful I think I have been neglecting him lately. Meeting all these new people, I am so selfish, thinking of myself over him. I just really wanted to hang out with you because ever since I met you I have been fantasizing spending time with you," blurted Ariel who then turned bright red then started to laugh, "Now I am the one babbling."

"No I like to hear you babble," smiled Eric and Ariel smiled back

Jasmine heard the familiar voice and looked up it came closer and revealed to be Aladdin. She tried to pull herself together and coolly said," Fine."

"Really? I never thought a person crying meant they were fine," said a sincere Aladdin

"I am just going through some things, I am sure you don't want to hear about them all."

"I have time."

"Oh hi Pocahontas," said John as he looked up

"Wow you hid your disappointment well," said Pocahontas sarcastically

"It has nothing to do with you I am just not having the best day."

"Sometimes when I have a bad day it helps me to talk to somebody," said Pocahontas as she stood up and started to walk away

"Wait doesn't go."

"It's my stop though," said Pocahontas as she walked off the bus

"I had fun tonight. I haven't really met any friends here since I moved come," said Eric as he pulled up to Ariel's drive way

"Yeah me too," said a giddy Ariel she had never had so much fun before. It is not like she had never hung out with a boy before but this seemed different. These feelings she was feeling were unreal, "Wait did you say friends?"

"Yeah aren't we friends?"

"Yeah friends," said Ariel as she shook his hand, she wasn't sure why she did that. She was trying to hide the fact that she was disappointed, John always said she was an open book who anyone could read," Well I better go." She ran out of the car and tried to sneak into the house quietly

"Ariel was that a car you came out of. Who was that guy you were with. You know my rules about cars and strange boys," yelled Mr. Triton

"Were you spying on me?" asked Ariel

"Do not take that tone with me one lady. This is my house I can spy on my own daughter if I want to," said a exasperated Mr. Trition

" I am almost sixteen I am not a little girl anymore, I can make my own desicions." Said Ariel as she ran upstairs and slammed the door


	4. Chapter 4 Whats with all the Secrecy?

Chapter Four

_Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great holiday. I wasn't aware that my borders separating the scenes weren't working so now I am putting Scene numbers so it is less confusing. Sorry if there was any confusion. Also sorry to any fans of Belle, Beast/Adam, and Pocahontas for the lack of stories for them I will be focusing my time on them now. I hope you enjoy the next chapter_

**Scene 1**

It was Monday morning, Belle decided to go early she wanted to check to see if the library had this amazing book she read about on the internet. It was exactly the kind of book she loved to read far off places, daring sword fights, and a prince in disguise. She walked into the Library and was surprised to see Adam there, she didn't know him that well but he completely made fun of her for liking to read. She walked passed discreetly trying to see what he was doing but he slammed his book close and glared. She decided to just walk away. She was embarrassed, she should have not been as noisy as she walked out she bumped into someone.

"Hey Belle. Study for the test today?" asked Jasmine in her chipper voice

"Well I can tell someone is feeling better," sounded a pleased Belle

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I am so nervous for the test I don't think I studied enough," said Belle changing the subject

"Don't worry we'll be fine," smiled Jasmine

**Scene 2**

"Where have you been stranger," said Ariel as she came up to John locker not realizing he was talking to Pocahontas

"Oh Ariel sorry about not waiting for you this morning I had something to do," said John

"I called you many times this weekend where were you?" asked Ariel

"That is my fault I took him with me on a hike," said Pocahontas as Ariel just realized she was standing there the whole time

"Yeah sorry about that I was meaning to call you back but then I just forgot," said John

"Can I talk to you John," said Ariel grabbing him and gave Pocahontas a smile, "alone."

"Umm but I am kind of the middle of having a conversation with Pocahontas," said John

"I am sure she won't mind," said Ariel turned to Pocahontas," Do you mind?"

"No not at all. I was planning on leaving anyways." Said Pocahontas then she walked away

"So just come out and say it your mad at me?" accused Ariel as john gave her blank look," About the movie and Eric being there. I didn't know he was going to be there and you told me to go with him."

"I don't care if you hang out with that dumb jock," snapped John

"Oh really then why are you ignoring me and using Pocahontas to make me jealous?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might have other friends than you and what does it matter to you if I hang out with Pocahontas?" snapped John

"I don't know care who you hang out with," said Ariel

"And I don't care either," retorted John

"Good,"

"Yeah good," said John then the bell rang and they both stormed off.

**Scene 3**

"I think I failed that test," said Jasmine as they walked out

"I found it really easy," smiled Belle," I guess all that study payed off."

"I should have studied," said Jasmine who was distracted all weekend with her parents.

"Well I invited you to come over and study with me," laughed Belle," Maybe than you would have actually studied."

"Yeah I just had a lot going on at home."

"Are you okay? Still sad about Charles?"

"What why would I be sad about Charles," said Jasmine who forgot about her lie she told," See I am completely fine about it I even forgot about it," said jasmine as she tried to cover up her mistake.

"Okay," said Belle who still thought something wasn't quite right with her friend

**Scene 4**

It was break and Ariel was trying to avoid John, she made a fool of herself. But he really made her mad. Him and Pocahontas are way to different she couldn't see how they could hang out. And how did they even come to hanging out. Maybe she liked him and she was trying to get him to like her. He would never go for her poor girl. She decided she better go apologize to her for being so rude it was not her fault she liked John.

"Hey Pocahontas I am sorry about earlier," said Ariel

"Oh it is not big deal," replied Pocahontas

"So you and John? When did that happen? I am surprised he never told me, he tells me everything," said Ariel

"We just went on a hike. It is not big deal," persuaded Pocahontas

"If you say so, but if you liked him I totally wouldn't mind," stated Ariel

"No I don't plus he likes someone else," blurted Pocahontas

"What?" snapped Ariel," he never told me that?"

"Oh look the bell just rang. Better be off," said Pocahontas as she walked away

"I didn't hear the bell," muttered Ariel

**Scene 5**

Belle forgot her English text book in her locker. So she had to go back to her locker and by the time she got to class. The seat next to Ariel was already taken. Ariel looked at her with a sorry look then Belle looked around the class and the only seat was next to Adam. Great thought Belle of all days this has to happen today. She prayed all class they wouldn't have to do a discussion with their partners. There was fifteen minutes left and Mrs. Potikins turned to the class and said," Now discuss your opinion on the character of Heathclif."

"I think he is missed understood," said Belle and Adam just glared at her," He only acts that way because nobody gives him a chance. They just judge him before they get to know him."

"So why were you looking at what I was doing in the Library in the morning. Don't you understand privacy." Said Adam

"I wasn't looking I just happened to glance over in your direction," stated Belle

"Sure you were," snorted Adam

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked an offended Belle

"Can't you just mind your own business?"

"Fine I will," snapped Belle who was so happy to hear the bell ring

**Scene 6**

The bell rang and Jasmine tried to get out of wood work as fast as she could. She had had enough of learning and just wanted to go eat. She got to her locker and heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Aladdin

"Where did you come from? I swear you were just in the class room," said Jasmine trying to avoid his question

"I followed you," blurted Aladdin," I mean I wanted to see how you were feeling?"

"Why didn't you just ask in class a few minutes ago?"

"I don't know I thought maybe you wanted to talk some more. We could go for a walk?" asked Aladdin

"I am fine! I was really just not myself that night I normally don't blurt out my problems to a guy I don't really know," said a embarrassed Jasmine

"I didn't mind and I am here anytime if you want to talk about it some more," said Aladdin

"Thanks your sweet," blushed Jasmine

"We don't have to talk we could just go for a walk," pleaded a hopeful Aladdin. Jasmine smiled back at him and they walked outside together.

**Scene 7**

"I am sorry," said Ariel as John closed his locker," I come bearing gifts," smiled Ariel who handed him some fries. He smiled back at her and took them," I have no right to tell you who to hang out with? I was over reacting. I was afraid you were mad at me."

"Well I kind of was," admitted John," But I can never stay mad at you for long."

"So Pocahontas told me you liked someone? Who is the lucky girl," asked Ariel

"Oh its nothing. She must have gotten confused I just said I thought Belle was pretty," lied John

"She is also really nice I think you two would be good together," replied Ariel who was trying to hide her disappointment

"Umm yeah I guess," said John

**Scene 8**

"The weather has been pretty good for October," said Jasmine who was trying to break the awkward silence

"I wouldn't know. My family was living in Australia last year," replied Aladdin

"You lived in Australia?"

"Yes my family moves around a lot. I am only fifteen and I have lived in thirteen different places," said Aladdin

"You're lucky you have seen things and been places. I have never left here. Sometimes I feel so trapped and I just want to run away and see the world," said Jasmine with all this passion in her voice

"At least you have been able to build relationships and keep them," said a sad Aladdin

"Yeah that must be hard."

"It is but I have my brother, he is like my best friend."

"Not to be rude but you don't look like brother at all," stated Jasmine

"I know," laughed Aladdin," I am adopted."

"Oh," said Jasmine who didn't know what to say to that

"It's okay I have a better life because of that," said Aladdin, "Though I have always wondered who my parents are."

"Maybe you'll meet them someday," said Jasmine then her voice got quieter," Plus look on the bright side your parents chose you. And when they get a new job they don't leave you they take you with them. They obviously really love you."

"Hey I am sure your mother loves you, she probably didn't want to take you out of your life," said Aladdin sincerely as he put his arm on her shoulder

"If she really did love me she would have chose her family over her job. Obviously I am not good enough of a daughter to make her stay," cried Jasmine

"No don't ever think that your perfect," said Aladdin

**Scene 9**

"I wonder where Jasmine is?" asked Belle who seemed really concerned

"Isn't Belle so sweet John," said Ariel

"Yeah," said an embarrassed John who knew what she was doing

"She has been feeling so down lately. I think I will go find her," said Belle, ignoring Ariel's comment, as she got up and walked off

"John told me," said Ariel to Pocahontas, "Were best friends we don't keep secrets for long."

"Told you what?" asked Pocahontas

"That he likes Belle," whispered Ariel

"I didn't say I liked her I said she was pretty. Right Pocahontas?" said John

"Right," said Pocahontas as she gave John a look.

"Well if you did like her you guys would be cute," said Ariel she looked up and saw Eric beckoning her to come," I forgot something in my locker. I'll see you guys later."

"Why don't you just tell her the truth? She might like you she got jealous that we were talking earlier," said Pocahontas

"It would ruin our friendship and she was just mad I didn't call her back," said John

"Well you won't know until you ask," replied Pocahontas

"I didn't know her locker was over there," said John as he pointed towards Ariel who was talking to Eric

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Pocahontas

"She likes him not me it is obvious."

"Well then she is blind," blurted out Pocahontas

"What?"

"You are nice guy John," said Pocahontas

"And girls don't like nice guys."

"Yes they do," muttered Pocahontas

**Scene 10**

"Where were you?" said Belle who was looking all around the school for Jasmine

"Around," said Jasmine

"I looked everywhere," said Belle

"I guess we just kept missing each other."

"But you always sit with us at lunch. Are you still upset?"

"No I was just finishing up my word work project I didn't realize it would take so long," lied Jasmine

" You know Jasmine I can tell something is wrong but I can't help you unless you tell me. So you have to stop lying to me," said Belle

"I told you ," said Jasmine but Belle cut her off

"No I am pretty sure that was a lie. I know you never really liked him and I know you don't let guys upset you," said Belle

"There is nothing to tell," said Jasmine

"You know what talk to me when you decide to stop lying to my face ," said Belle and she started to walk away but then she turned around, " And when you do I'll listen to you and try and help because that is what friends do."


	5. Chapter 5 Sunny with a Chance of Cloud

Chapter Five

**Scene 1**

Belle and Pocahontas were walking down the hallway together and Jasmine was walking in the opposite direction with Ariel. They all just smiled and then passed each other. It had been really awkward the last week. Belle was mad at Jasmine for lying and wasn't talking to Jasmine until she told the truth. Even though Ariel didn't admit she was annoyed that Pocahontas was friends with John and was trying to take his place. Pocahontas was torn between Belle and Jasmine but since Jasmine was hanging around Ariel she stuck with Belle. Pocahontas didn't really like Ariel she thought she was very selfish not wanting to have John friends or be with anyone else but yet she kept choosing Eric over John.

"Okay stop being so stubborn and apologize to her. She might not be telling us anything but she is obviously going through something." Said a fed up Pocahontas after Jasmine was out of ear shot

"I hate being lied to though," said Belle

"But she has been your best friend since kindergarten. You have known her your whole life and she needs you right now."

"Your my best friend too Pocahontas," said Belle trying to change the subject because she hated being wrong.

"Don't change the subject. I am sick of choosing between you to in this stupid fight," exclaimed Pocahontas

"Fine. It pains me to say it but I guess I have been a bit stubborn," said Belle

"Just a bit?" laughed Pocahontas she loved Belle but sometimes she would just annoy her with her stubbornness.

"Then we can all hang out again. I hate this separate group thing I mean I liked hanging around Ariel and John. And of course I miss my best friend," said Belle

"Yeah I like John he is nice," said a Pocahontas

"What is that supposed to mean?" questioned Belle

"Nothing I think John is nice. Although I think Ariel treats him poorly. She is really selfish if you think about it," ranted Pocahontas

"I don't think it's fair to hate on her because the guy you have a crush is in love with her," lectured

"Who said I liked John?" commanded Pocahontas," Did Ariel say that because it's not true I just hung out with him a couple of times because she ditched him and he was down."

"Sure whatever you say," laughed Belle who knew very well Pocahontas did. She wasn't a person who showed her feelings well but she had this look in her eyes when she was around him.

"So you know John is in love with Ariel," said Pocahontas trying to change the subject away from her crush on John

"Yeah it is kind of obvious," said Belle

"Yeah," sighed Pocahontas

**Scene 2**

"Can I ask why you and Belle aren't talking?" asked Ariel who was really confused at what was going on. Although she didn't mind it too much because it kept John way from Pocahontas.

"It is stupid," said Jasmine who didn't want to talk about it. She felt a lot of loss right now her mom was gone her oldest friend wasn't talking to her.

"Oh okay," said Ariel who felt like she was never going to be as tight with Jasmine as she was with her other two friends

"But I am glad I have you. Since the other two are mad at me," said Jasmine as she tried to smile

"Thanks. Isn't that rude that Pocahontas chose Belle over you," blurted out Ariel. She didn't mean to say this she had no right to be rude to Pocahontas she had done nothing

"Oh she hasn't picked sides she still talks to me. I understand she knows I have you. Don't worry will work out this mess eventually," said Jasmine

**Scene 3**

"Hey John," said Eric trying to catch up with him

"Umm hi," said John not sure why he was talking to him. He had never said a word to him before except that night at the movies

"I was wondering what Ariel likes to do," said Eric as he started to scratch his head," I was thinking of asking her out but I don't know what she likes to do. And I thought who better to ask then her best friend."

"Ummmmm," said John who couldn't believe he was asking him this," She likes the beach because she loves the ocean. She loves to sing so anything that has to do with music she would love," he couldn't believe he was telling this bozo to try and help him. But he looked so helpless and he knew Ariel really liked him.

"Thanks I knew you would help. I could tell you were a nice guy," said Eric," Maybe we could hang one night?'

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" question John

"Because you're important to Ariel and you seem like a cool guy," said Eric

"I guess," said a puzzled John

"Well see you around," said Eric as he walked off

**Scene 4**

"Hey your here," said Aladdin who was not quite sure at what he just said.

"Yeah why wouldn't I," laughed Jasmine

"I really don't know," said Aladdin. He wasn't sure if Jasmine realized what an effect she had on him. Just the thought of her made him excited and when he saw her words just started blurting out of his mouth.

"So how is your bird house coming a long?" asked Jasmine? She and Aladdin had become good friends ever since the night where she confided in him. He was a good person to talk to he always made her feel better. But also she felt a bit nervous around him, she was always afraid she would say something stupid.

"Good I think the family who bought the house will be ready to move in soon," joked Aladdin.

"If I were them I wouldn't trust your handy work," teased Jasmine

"So want to hang out tonight," blurted Aladdin. He couldn't believe he just said that, he hoped she didn't freak and think it was a date. He didn't want to blow their friendship they had started

"Ummm," said Jasmine not sure what to think of this. Was this a date or as friends? She wanted to hang out with him she liked spending time with him and wanted to learn more about him ," Yeah that sounds like fun."

"Really!" exclaimed Aladdin," I mean yeah it will be fun."

"What were you thinking of doing?" asked Jasmine

"It's a surprise," smiled Aladdin

"A surprise will I like it?"

"Do you trust me?" asked Aladdin

"Yeah," smiled Jasmine

**Scene 5**

"Hey Pocahontas, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" asked Ariel.

"Sure?" asked an uncertain Pocahontas who did not know what to expect.

"I don't know if you're the meddling type. But I feel this Jasmine and Belle fight as gone on long enough. I miss us all hanging out in a group. Plus I figured it would benefit you because I am sure it's hard having your two best friends mad at each other." Said Ariel

"I am listening," said Pocahontas

**Scene 6**

It was lunch and Ariel and Pocahontas had planned out a way to get Belle and Jasmine in the same room to talk. Pocahontas was surprised how much she enjoyed spending time with Ariel. Maybe they had both been too quick to judge and just because of a boy. Ariel even apologized for being not the nicest lately.

"I am sorry if I was a complete witch to you last week. I guess I was just feeling bad for not being the greatest friend to John," said Ariel sincerely

"It's okay I wasn't the nicest back. And don't worry I will never take your place, your his best friend it's a irreplaceable position," said Pocahontas

"Yeah I don't mind sharing him I think you're a good friend for him," said Ariel who meant every word, "I think we could also be great friend too. Don't you think? "

"Yeah I do. You know I have never had a best friend because Belle and Jasmine have been friends since kindergarten. I mean I can never replace that bond even though I am really close to them and it's the same with you and John."

"I never had girls as friends. It is kind of a different type of friendship with a guy," said Ariel

"Yeah I guess it is," smiled Pocahontas, "Now let's go help our friends."

**Scene 7**

"Hey Belle I have to show you something, come with", said Pocahontas as she took Belle's hand

"Jasmine there is a fight in the library lets go watch, "said Ariel

"Where are we going?" questioned Belle

"The Library," said Pocahontas.

"Hey I don't see a fight," noted Jasmine she looked and saw Belle.

"So what do you want to show me," said Belle then looked up and saw Jasmine.

"I think I hear John calling us Pocahontas," lied Ariel.

"Oh better go see what he wants," said Pocahontas as they ran off.

"That was subtle," said a sarcastic Belle

"Really subtle," said Jasmine as the two girls started to laugh

"I'm sorry," said the two in unison.

"I was being selfish and stubborn," apologized Belle

"No I was the one lying," pleaded Jasmine

"Yeah but your my friend and your going through something," stated Belle, "But if you ever need to talk, I am here for you."

"I know," said Jasmine as she leaned in and gave her best friend a hug, "I really missed you."

"I'll take you out for dinner to make up for being such a bad friend," said Belle

"You weren't a bad friend," said Jasmine, "I'd love to go out but I am hanging out with Aladdin tonight."

"Aladdin? Me and you have some catching up to do," laughed Belle


	6. Chapter 6 The Heart Never Makes Sense

Chapter 6

_**Sorry for not updating a while, I have been crazy busy. Thanks for the great reviews. I hope this makes up for it and I will update it more often from now on**_____

Scene 1

"Are planned worked I see!" exclaimed Ariel as Belle and Jasmine walked out of the library

"I knew you too couldn't stay mad at each other for too long," stated Pocahontas

"You were both right," admitted Belle

"Thanks," said Jasmine

"So do you guys want to do something tonight?" asked Pocahontas

"Jasmine has a date with Aladdin," blurted Belle

"I do not were hanging out that is all," stated Jasmine

"Sure," said the other three in unison. Belle and Jasmine left leaving Ariel and Pocahontas alone.

"Do you want to come over and watch a movie or something," said Ariel

"Yeah that sounds like fun," replied Pocahontas

Scene 2

"Hey want to do something tonight?" asked John

"Sorry I am hanging out with Pocahontas," replied Ariel

"Pocahontas?" said a confused John

"Yeah you were right about her she is a nice person."

"Well can I join you," asked John?

"Sorry girls only," said Ariel

Scene 3

"Call me as soon as you get home tonight. I want to know all the details," said Belle

"I will, but it won't be that interesting. It is just two friends hanging out," replied Jasmine

"Fine if you say so," said Belle as she turned down the street to head to her house.

Scene 4

As Belle was walking home she saw that new people were moving into the house across the street. Hopefully they had kids like her last neighbours; it was a good way to make money. Plus she loved children. She loved making up stories to tell them. Then all of a sudden a figure appeared out of the front door. It was someone around her age; he was really handsome she thought. He looked like he appeared out of a book. She didn't realize she was staring until the boy looked at her. She ran into the house and quickly as possible.

Scene 5

"Where are we going?" asked Jasmine

"You'll see," said Aladdin as they walked into a hotel

"Actually I am not feeling well I am going to go home," said Jasmine as she saw they were in a hotel. She couldn't believe it, guys were such jerks.

"It's not what you think. There is a event happening down in the ballroom," said a Aladdin

"Oh," replied an embarrassed Jasmine," What is the event?"

"How about we go find out?" said Aladdin as he walked down the stairs and Jasmine followed

Scene 6

Belle was just about to finish the last page of Mansfield Park when there was a knock on the door. The pizza was here finally. She was starving, it was here just in time she was just about to start a movie.

"Mom, Dad the pizza is here," yelled Belle there was no answer so she got up and went to answer the door. As she opened the door it was Adam to her dismay, "Just minute my parents are bringing the money down.

"So you are going to act like you don't me," sneered Adam

"No, "replied Belle then yelled, "Mom the pizza guy is waiting,"

"I'll be down in a minute," replied her mom

"Are you afraid of spending time with me," taunted Adam

"No not at all," snapped Belle," Actually your just such a jerk that it is painful to spend time with you."

"Well at least I am not a uptight and sitting at home by myself all night," shouted a irate Adam

"Really I don't see you spending time with anyone, like ever," replied Belle who was really irate at this point. Finally her mom came down with the cash

"Thanks," snarled Adam as he stormed away

"What is wrong with him?" asked Belle's mother

"Who knows," said Belle as she took the pizza into the kitchen

Scene 7

"This place is amazing. It has like over 20 different stations that each have to do with a different culture. ," exclaimed Jasmine

"Yeah it's pretty cool. I saw it advertised in the paper a couple of weeks ago, apparently it happens every year. Thought it would be cool to check out," said Aladdin

"I never heard of it before. This is really good you should try it," said Jasmine as she ate a bite of her samosa

"I have had it before. We ate all the time when we were in India."

"Right. So how many of these places have you been to that are here tonight?" asked Jasmine

"Nine of them."

"Wow, I am envious," smiled Jasmine

"Yeah it is pretty fun but sometimes it's lonely never really establishing a home."

"Yeah that would suck. So I got an email from my mom saying she is heading to Tokyo for a business meeting. She was going on and on about how this is so great and how she can finally travel like she wanted to when she was young. Of course I deleted it and did not reply," said Jasmine

"How are you dealing with her absence?" asked Aladdin

"Better I am not sad anymore just pissed. At least I and Belle are speaking again."

"That is good it's about time no offence," laughed Aladdin

"Yeah I really should tell her the truth; she is going to find out soon enough."

"And then you will have her to talk to it about," added Aladdin

"Yeah but I have you for that," joked Jasmine," Thanks for taking me here tonight it took my mind off everything

"Well you said you wanted to see the world. I thought this was a start," said Aladdin as he looked at Jasmine with that look that made her melt

"You remembered that?"

"Of course I remember everything you say," smiled Aladdin

Scene 8

"I love the notebook it is one of my favourite movies," sighed Ariel as the last scene ended

"Me too. Thanks for having me over," said Pocahontas

"No problem it was fun we should do it more."

"Yeah I agree," said Pocahontas

"Oh shut up," laughed Ariel as she was looking at her cell phone

"Excuse me?" asked Pocahontas

"Sorry John keeps texting me saying how he is all lonely and I am a bad friend for not inviting him," explained Ariel

"Oh... So can I ask what is going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing we are just friends."

"It doesn't seem like that. Don't you see the way he looks at you?" questioned Pocahontas

"Like he has known me my whole life and like I am his little sister," stated Ariel

"Sorry I am not trying to be nosy," said Pocahontas

"No it is fine. I would too especially since I got all psycho and jealous on you a couple of weeks ago. Sorry about that I am not sure what got into me."

"Who knows," said sarcastic Pocahontas"

"We could never be more than just friends," said Ariel while looking at a picture of her and John. She started thinking of them as a couple , what could be better than being in love with your best friend. But she took that thought out of her head shortly after.

_**Again thank you all for the great feed back. I am open to any ideas you guys suggest. Next time I am going to focus more on Ariel/Eric/John/Pocahontas as well as Belle and Adam.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Best Friends

Chapter 7

A best friend is someone who will always be there for you. When something good happens there the first person you want to tell the news too. Whenever you are together you have a blast and the laughter never stops. They can always tell when something is wrong and know exactly what to say to make you feel better. If you mess up and make them angry. They will always end up forgiving you. There the one person who completely understand you and accepts you for who you are.

**Scene 1**

"Enough with all the small talk Jas," said Belle as she put her phone on speaker so she could make a sandwich, "What happened last night?"

"We just hung out," said Jasmine as she painted her toe nails on her bed

"Well what did you do? Give me some information!"

"He took me to this interesting cultural festival at the Atantica resort."

"He took you there, so it was a date."

"No it wasn't," insisted Jasmine

"I was waiting all night for you to call and you never did," said Belle as she was trying to guilt Jasmine into giving her more detail.

"Sorry I got in too late and I know your parents go to bed early."

"Why were you out so late?" demanded Belle

"Nothing happened we just stayed their till ten and then ended up going for a walk and talking till 11."

"I am sure your mom was pleased at you staying out so late with a boy," laughed Belle

"Yeah," said Jasmine she couldn't keep this a secret from her friends anymore, especially Belle

"So answer this do you wish it was a date?"

"Well if he wanted it to be a date then I would to."

"You so like him!" exclaimed Belle

"Okay you caught me I like him," blurted out Jasmine," Are you happy now?"

"Yes actually I really am."

"Want to come over today? "Asked Jasmine, "There something I need to talk to you about but it has to be in person.

"Yeah of course, I'll be over in an hour."

**Scene 2**

Ariel was practicing her solo, the concert was in a week and she wanted it to be perfect. Normally only seniors got the solos so she had to show everyone that she deserved it. Ariel loved to sing she would sing constantly sometimes her father would pay her to stop when he wanted some peace and quiet. She was always told she had a beautiful voice by her family and her friends but that is what they are supposed to tell you. She was so afraid to sing this song; it was one of her favourites. She was afraid she was not going to do it justice. Before she sang she liked to give herself a pep talk. She looked in her mirror and said "You are a famous singer now go out and wow the audience."

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little _

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I have spend all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_Somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

John was walking up to her room and he heard her. He stopped and watched her for a bit. He thought her voice was amazing it touched him. She was putting her arm up in the air and belting out the lyrics. "I didn't realize when I was coming over here I would get a show," laughed John as he walked into her room.

"You know normal people just don't walk into other peoples bedroom," said Ariel as she turned away from the mirror to look at him

"You sounded pretty good but I am sure I could do better," teased John

"Says the boy who is tone deaf," said Ariel

"You're just jealous of my talents."

"Oh you caught me! "Said a sarcastic Ariel, "I am actually really scared for the concert."

"If you freeze up I'll just start singing for you," joked John

"Can you be serious for once? See this is why I need some girlfriends who will listen to my problems."

"Sorry. You were saying."

"What if I don't do the song justice?" said Ariel as she sat on her bed, "Then the whole school will know me as the girl who ruined one of the greatest songs of our time."

"You have been doing solos and performances since you were little and you never used to worry about ruining the song before. Why is this one any different?"

"This is high school, people are more judgmental," pointed out Ariel

"Yeah that is true but you have amazing voice and when your perform you always blow everyone away. If someone doesn't see that than their an idiot," said a sincere John

"But what if I forget the song?"Asked a worried Ariel

"Then I will put up big cards with the lyrics on them," said John

"Thanks, John you are really good friend," said Ariel as she hugged him.

"You don't want to trade me for Pocahontas?" laughed John.

"Well that's tempting..." thought Ariel as John looked shocked ," But then I would have no one to do this with," said Ariel as she threw a pillow at him and he quickly responded with throwing one back at her but missed because she ran out of her room ," I bet you can't catch me."

"Will see about that," said John as he ran after her.

Twenty minutes later they called a truce because they both got hungry. They decided to make their favourite chocolate, peanut butter, banana sandwich. As they sat down at the table Ariel said, "This is why I love our friendship, no one judges the other person for wanting to do something as immature as a pillow fight."

"I wouldn't call us immature. I would say we are... Okay we are a bit immature," laughed John

"You know I asked Pocahontas if she would want a peanut butter, chocolate, banana sandwich yesterday and she looked at me like I was crazy," said Ariel as she took a bite of the sandwich

"She is crazy obviously I mean what more could you want on a sandwich."

"I am glad you are my best friend," said a sentimental Ariel

"Yeah me too," smiled John

**Scene 3**

The doorbell rang and Jasmine came running down the stairs to open the door. She was nervous to tell Belle about her mom. She wasn't sure why she just didn't tell her before but she just couldn't. What if she was mad that she kept it from her for a long time? She didn't want to have another fight with her and not speak to her for days like last time.

"I am such an idiot," said Belle as soon as Jasmine opened the door.

"Why?" asked a confused Jasmine

"Well new people moved into the house across from ours yesterday. And well they have a son and he is really cute, like he looks like a dashing prince from a novel, " explained Belle , " Of course I being the smooth person I am was gawking at him yesterday as he was unpacking boxes and naturally he saw me.

"He probably thought you were just interested to see who your new neighbours looked like," said Jasmine

"No trust me it gets worst. Then as I was leaving my house a couple of minutes ago, he was coming back from taking his dog for a walk and he smiled at me as he walked passed. It distracted me so much that I tripped over the garbage can on the Brown's driveway." was embarrassed

"On the plus side he didn't see you trip," stated Jasmine

"Oh he did. He came over to see if I was alright."

"Well at least you know he is caring," laughed Jasmine, "Come one lets go have some Ice cream."

**Scene 4**

"She has the most beautiful eyes, and her hair, and her smile," said Aladdin as he was telling Eric about his night with Jasmine last night.

"Yes you have said that like hundred times," replied Eric who was trying to watch the football game

"I am sorry I will shut up," said Aladdin he watched the football game. Then a American Eagle commercial came on, "Jasmine as that shirt in purple it looks so nice on her." Then Eric glared at him

"That is great that you have a girlfriend but honestly stop talking about her!" pleaded Eric

"She is not my girlfriend, were just friends." Said Aladdin really emphasizing on the word friend

"Really? Is it normal to say a friend smells good." taunted Eric

"Ummm..." said Aladdin who tried to come up with something smart to say but thought of nothing

"If you like her so much tell her."

"I think she just needs a friend right now," said Aladdin

"That's a lame excuse," said Eric

"It's the truth; you don't know how she is."

"Yeah but you like her more than a friend and she probably likes you more than a friend to. But if you don't act soon she might think you don't feel the same way and then some other guy will come into the picture. And then you will have lost your chances."

"Well what if she only wants to be friends." Said Aladdin

"You'll never know unless you tell her how you feel," said Eric as the game came back on," Now let's stop talking like girls and watch the game like men."

**Scene 4**

"So Jasmine do you think you an Aladdin will start dating?" asked Belle as she took a bite of her ice cream

"I don't know. I really like him a lot he is so sweet and handsome. And when me and you were in that fight he really helped out a lot. But I am not sure if he has any feelings toward me other then friendship."

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? I wish a boy would take me on a date."

"It wasn't a date! Exclaimed Jasmine, " I am sure a guy will take you on a date , you are so pretty Belle."

"You know that kid Adam?" asked Belle as she changed the subject

"Um I think so," said a confused Jasmine

"He is such a jerk , he delivered pizza to my house last night and he ended up yelling at me."

"Yelling at you? About what?"

"Well I wasn't that nice back but that was only because he is such a jerk!"said Belle, " He is such a miserable person I bet no one will ever love him."

"Okay," said Jasmine who not really sure why Belle brought that up whole story

"Where is your mom , she is usually home watching The Young and the Restless

"Umm well that is what I wanted to talk to you about," said Jasmine.

"About the Young and the Restless?" said a confused Belle

"No, you know how I was acting all strange and you thought something was wrong?"

"Yeah and how you wouldn't tell me what was wrong," taunted Belle

"Well my mom moved away last week," blurted Jasmine. It wasn't really how she planned to say it but it just came out like that.

"Execuse me?" said a shocked Belle

"She got this job in New York where she gets to do all this travelling. She said that she has been doing things for others and not herself. That she need to do something for herself now, she was sick of being trapped by a family, I guess."

"Wow I am sorry Jas," replied Belle as she gave her friend a hug, " But at least you didn't have to move away."

"She didn't even ask if I wanted to come ," said a annoyed Jasmine ," And she barley calls I have gotten one email. She obviously doesn't care about me."

"That is not true," said Belle

"Yeah that is what Aladdin ," blurted Jasmine. Crap she thought now she is going to know I told Aladdin.

"Wait? You told Aladdin before your best friend."

"No it is not like that," said Jasmine as she chased after Belle who was heading for the door," I ran into him one night and I was crying and I blurted it all out I didn't mean to tell him before you, I promise.

Belle turned around and saw Jasmine was sorry from the look in her eyes. Belle realized she was being stubborn again, her friend needed her," I understand , you were going through a lot you needed someone to talk. I just want you to know that you can always tell me anything, no matter what. "

"I know I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't. I was embarrassed I guess." Admitted Jasmine, " You know it is almost easier to tell a stranger a secret then someone you care about."

"Except he is not really someone you don't care about," pointed out Belle as Jasmine blushed

_This was just a bunch of fluff I know. But I hope you enjoyed it. Next time the story will progress and more drama will come. Thanks to everyone who is reading and commenting it means a lot. Thanks _


	8. Chapter 8 The Concert

Chapter 8

**Scene 1**

"I can't eat," said Ariel as she pushed her tray away.

"Well I can," said John as he grabbed Ariel tray and started stuffing his face with food

"In three hours I could be the laughing stock of the school."

"You are such a drama queen Ariel, maybe you should go into acting instead of singing."

"Oh shut up!"

"Hey guys! I am so hungry! This macaroni looks so good," said Pocahontas as she sat down and started stuffing her face.

"Yeah it really does!" pointed out john, "Ariel tries some," as he shoved it in front of Ariel face.

"I am going to be sick," as Ariel got up and ran to the bathroom, John just sat their laughing.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Pocahontas

"Yeah she is just nervous for the show tonight and her solo," laughed John

"You're such a jerk!"

"No I am just witty!" stated John

"False alarm," said Ariel as she sat back down

"You will do fine tonight Ariel, you will blow everyone away," reassured Pocahontas

"Thanks Pocahontas, see John that's what a friend says to someone who is obviously distraught!"

**Scene 2**

"Why did Pocahontas go sit with Ariel and John and not us," said Belle

"I don't know," said Jasmine who was staring off into space

"Is she mad at us? Have we been leaving her out?"

"Sure," said a distant Jasmine

"Hello Jasmine, you their!" said Belle as she was waving her hand at Jasmine face

"Sorry I didn't sleep last night," said Jasmine, "So what did you say?"

"I think I may go join Pocahontas," muttered Belle to herself

"What?"

"Omg, it's him!" said Belle

"Oh that's your hot neighbour, he is rather dreamy," said Jasmine

"Keep your voice down, he might hear you!"

"Why are we whispering," asked Pocahontas who came out of nowhere

"Belle is in love with her neighbour," taunted Jasmine

"Oh that's him, I approve," said Pocahontas

"Guys can we stop staring at him!" exclaimed Belle," He is going to think were weird."

"So Pocahontas, Belle was wondering why you didn't sit with us." Stated Jasmine

"You were wondering too!" exclaimed Belle

"I don't know, why don't we all just sit together," suggested Pocahontas

"Yeah but it's awkward with John there," said Belle

"Really, he is really funny. You should get to know him more," said Pocahontas as she looked over to where he was sitting.

**Scene 3**

"Who are those three girls over their?" asked Gavin

"The one on the left is Pocahontas, the one in the middle is Belle, and the really pretty girl on the right is Jasmine." Said Aladdin

"The one in the middle lives on my street," said Gavin," She is quite the babe!"

"Yeah she is really nice too, well what I know of her."

"As long as she is as good looking as me that's all that matter!"

"Oh look at that lunch is over," said Aladdin as he ran off, this Gavin guy was quite the arrogant jerk

**Scene 4**

Belle loved English class; it was her favourite part of the day. And today they were getting assigned a big assignment where they pick a book and teach it to the class. Hopefully she and Ariel would get to work together for this project.

"Belle and Adam" said the teacher

"Great, this will go over well," whispered Belle to Ariel.

"Ariel and Gavin," said the teacher

"I would switch with you if I could," wrote Ariel to Belle

"Thanks," wrote back Belle

"Now get with your partner you have the rest of the class to work." Said the teacher

"So I was thinking we could do 1984," suggested Belle, "I think we would both enjoy it."

"Or you could just read it." Snarled Adam

"No, that's not going to happen!" said Belle

"Then I guess will fail the project."

Belle could not do this project with Adam. She was going to ask the teacher after class if she could work by herself or switch partners. No way was a slacker going to bring down her mark. She had goals and was determined. She was going to get out of this place and make something of herself.

"Miss. Brandon, I wanted to talk to you about the project."

"Oh Belle, I am glad you came. I put you with Adam because he needs some help and I thought you would do him well with your enthusiasm and intelligence for literature. "

"But he won't do any of the work!"

"Oh don't worry he will," said Miss Brandon as she walked out of the room.

**Scene 5**

After school Ariel was a mess. The concert was getting closer and closer. All she could do was pace around her room. She opened up the music box her mom gave her before she died and the song calmed her down a bit. But even that could not calm her nerves down. She decided to log on to the computer and start her history essay but the minute she logged on someone started talking to her.\

_**Eric: Hey**_

She couldn't believe it, it was almost as if he was waiting for her to come online. I wonder what he wants to say to her or maybe he is just being friendly and there was no one better online. Why would an older boy a dreamer as him want to talk to Ariel, a geeky freshman?

_**Ariel: Hey, what's up?**_

_**Eric: Nm u**_

_**Ariel: Nervous as hell. I have a concert tonight and I have a solo**_

She couldn't believe she just told him that. What would he think? She was some kind of arrogant bragger. How could she mess up online? She was such an idiot.

_**Eric: Re**_**ally, maybe I will come and watch **

Omg he said he might come and watch! Watch her he wanted to come for her Ariel.

_**Ariel: Yeah if you want to you should it will be a good show. I have to go and get ready. Maybe I will see you tonight.**_

That was good way to end. But now there was even more pressure! She wasn't going to let that happen. She would do amazing for him. Maybe than he would ask her out for coffee afterwards or something. She was so excited!

**Scene 6**

"Oh look there is John we should sit with him, "said Pocahontas as her and Jasmine walked into the schools theater.

"Do you have a crush on him or something?" asked Jasmine

"No," quickly replied Pocahontas, "Why would you say something like that!"

"I don't know you just seem to want to spend a lot of time with him."

"I just thought all of Ariel friends could sit together," stated Pocahontas

"Okay just make sure we save a spot for Belle," said Jasmine as she followed Pocahontas

"Hey John," said Pocahontas as she slid right next to him and saw the flowers in his hand, "You brought flowers for Ariel that is so sweet."

"Very sweet," laughed Jasmine and then Pocahontas glared at her.

"I am going to the bathroom. Save my seat for me," said John as he ran away he felt very awkward.

"Is that seat taken?" asked Aladdin with Eric behind him

"Actually it is…" said Jasmine as she turned around and saw it was Aladdin, "Not taken."

"But…" said Pocahontas but Jasmine cut her off

"Move down a few seats we have the whole row," whispered Jasmine

"Where is Belle going to sit?" asked Pocahontas

"Next to you or John, I don't know wherever!"

"Wow Jasmine," laughed Pocahontas

"So is this your brother?" asked Jasmine as she turned to Aladdin

"Yeah this is Eric," said Aladdin than he whispered to Jasmine, "He came to see your friend Ariel, he is always talking about her."

"He is no better he just blabs on and on about you," said Eric who heard everything his brother had said.

"He is just saying that because I embarrassed him," said a nervous Aladdin, "not that I don't like you... I mean like a friend... ummm I am going to the bathroom. "Then he ran out of the theater and Eric just laughed.

"This will be an interesting night," whispered Pocahontas to Jasmine

"Oh," said John when he came back and saw Eric

"Thanks for saving me a seat guys!" said Belle

"We did right next to John," said Pocahontas

"I can move down," said John

"Thanks John!" said Belle eagerly, Pocahontas just glared at her

"I am back," said Aladdin, "What did I miss?"

"Oh I now get it!" said Belle, "I thought it was hoe overs bros Jasmine."

"Belle!" said an embarrassed Jasmine

"I am so confused," said Aladdin

"Welcome to the first choir concert of the year," said Mr. Mitchell

**Scene 7**

_It was now Ariel big moment. She was afraid but excited at the same time. She looked down at the audience and she saw John, he gave her a thumbs up. She saw Belle, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Aladdin, and __**Eric.**__ He came , he came for her. She walked up to the stage and started to sing._

Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

"Whoot go Ariel! " said John

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

"She has such a beautiful voice," said Eric

(she works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

"She is really good," whisperd Belle to Pocahontas

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

When Ariel stopped everyone smiled and applaused. She felt great, she wasn't scared anymore about singing in front of people anymore. She looked down at Eric and nodded to her. She blushed, he was the reason she did so well, he inspired her.

_**Sorry I have been gone for so long. I was busy with exams and then I went away. Everyone comments have been so nice. I promise I will update more frequently now. Reviews are always appreciated **_


	9. Chapter 9 Ordinary Day

Chapter 9

**Scene 1**

"Congratulations, I knew you would blow the audience away," said John to Ariel as he handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"You didn't have to get me flowers," said Ariel as she scanned the room for Eric.

Over in the corner behind them Pocahontas, Jasmine, and Belle were standing. Pocahontas said "I wonder what they are talking about?"

"You sound like you're jealous, "teased Belle

"No I am not!" exclaimed Pocahontas

"We should go over there and tell her she was great. After all that is why we are here," pointed out Jasmine

John and Ariel were laughing about something when the three girls came over "You were wonderful Ariel," said Belle as she gave her a hug.

"I wish I could sing like you could," commented Jasmine

"Thanks for coming," Ariel said to the three girls

"We weren't the only ones who came for you," said Jasmine as she pointed to Eric discreetly who was in the back with Aladdin

"Did she just point at me," asked Aladdin

"I don't know, who cares!" replied Eric

"Well what are you waiting for! Go talk to her at least I actually talk to Jasmine," said a cocky Aladdin

"Yeah but you sound like a tool when you do!"

"Whatever man just stand here and look like a idiot," said Aladdin

Back over to Jasmine and Ariel. Ariel said "Do you really think he did?"

"Oh he defiantly did, Aladdin even said so to Jasmine," laughed Belle

Pocahontas was the only one who did not reassure her because she knows John was upset by this conversation. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile that said its okay he is nothing compared to you.

"Well he did talk to me earlier and say he would maybe stop by," said Ariel exuberantly

"Well we better go," said Pocahontas," Will see you two tomorrow!" And the three girls left together.

"Hey Ariel, I am just going to go to the bathroom before we go" said John

"Okay I'll wait for you over there," said Ariel pointing towards the benches in the hallway

Eric saw that she was heading their alone "I am going to go talk to her; you wait here for me okay?"

"Okay, but don't be too long. And whatever you do don't offer her a ride home," suggested Aladdin

Ariel saw him walking towards her and her heart starting beating fast.

"Hey, you did a awesome job tonight," said Eric

"Thanks," said Ariel as she blushed

"You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard," blurted out Eric but then regretted it right after he said it.

"That is the sweetest thing anybody has ever told me," said Ariel shyly

"It is the truth," said Eric

"Isn't that Aladdin over there, he looked impatient," laughed Ariel

"Oh he just wants to get home."

"I see John coming, I better go his mom is picking us up," said Ariel as she started to walk away

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow? Like on a date," blurted out Eric

"Yeah, I would," giggled Ariel

"Okay I'll pick you up at 6," said Eric with the hugest boyish smile on his face as he walked towards Aladdin, "Guess who has a date tomorrow?"

"Let me guess... you," said Aladdin sarcastically

"Who's winning now!" laughed Eric

"I could get a date with her tomorrow night if I wanted," assured Aladdin

"Really want to bet on it?"Challenged Eric

"Sure if I win you have to drive me wherever I want for a month."

"And if I win you have to the take the bus for a month," added Eric as he put his hand out.

"Deal," said Aladdin as he shook Eric hand

**Scene 2**

"Why were you so quiet last night when were driving home?" asked John as him Ariel walked to school

"I was just tired," lied Ariel

"You are lying," accused John

"No I am not!"

"Did Mr. Hotshot say something to offend you, I saw him talking to you last night," said John

"Actually he said quite the opposite."

"And what is that?" asked John

"It's none of your business!"

"I bet you will go run and tell Jasmine or Pocahontas what he said to you."

"There are some things you don't tell your guy friends too," pointed out Ariel

"But were best friends, we used to tell each other everything."

"Well things change John as we get older," stated Ariel as they walked into the school," I'll see you later."

**Scene 3**

"Enjoy your last ride to school for a month," said Eric as they drove to school

"No, enjoy your last day of freedom," retorted Aladdin

"I don't think so."

"She likes me ...I think, why wouldn't she go out with me"

"I don't think that she wouldn't say yes, I just think you will chicken out and say something stupid," laughed Eric

"Well your wrong brother, I'll see you at the end of the day and I will be the winner." Said Aladdin as he got out of the car and saw Jasmine right there.

"Well go ahead and ask her," said Eric

"I will," said Aladdin as he marched over there, "Hey Jasmine, Belle."

"Hi Aladdin," said Belle, "We were just talking about you actually."

"Really! What about?" asked Aladdin

"That your bird house was really awesome," lied Jasmine as she glared at Belle

"I made it so of course it's awesome," said Aladdin as Belle and Jasmine exchanged glances making him nervous," So Jasmine I wanted to ask...," than he froze up and looked from Eric to the girls, " We had homework in Math."

"I am not in your math," said Jasmine

"We did Aladdin, three pages in the text book," added Belle

"Oh thank you, well I'll see you in math Belle," said Aladdin as he hit his head as he walked away.

"Very smooth," laughed Eric

"I didn't want to say it in front of Belle, than she would feel like I don't like her as much," said Aladdin

"Sure," said Eric

**Scene 4**

"So Pocahontas, what are you doing?" asked John

"The History homework, "said Pocahontas giving him a weird look

"Right, its Friday whoot the weekend!"

"Yeah," replied Pocahontas she wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish by this conversation. Normally she would have to start the conversation.

"Have any big plans this weekend with the girls?"

"No not really," said Pocahontas, was he trying to ask her out she thought to herself, "Are you doing anything?"

"Hanging out with Ariel tonight," he lied hoping she would reply with the answer he wanted

"I thought she had a date with Eric," she blurted. She wasn't supposed to say that but that was his plan the whole time to get that out of her she realized. She hated how he used her.

"I knew it!" exclaimed John," Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because you're a jerk whenever he gets brought up."

"No I am not!" denied John," He is just using her."

"See that is why she doesn't tell you these things, now if you don't mind I want to get back to doing my history homework. I for one do not want homework this weekend," she said as she turned back to her desk.

**Scene 5**

"Did you read at all?" asked an annoyed Belle

"I didn't feel like it last night," said Adam in a sharp tone

"Okay tonight were meeting at the library and I am going to watch you read," dictated Belle

"You can't make me show up," snarled Adam

"Oh yes I can I am sure I could tell any teacher the problems your causing me and they would happily give me your address, "assured Belle

"Fine I will be there; I don't need you being all stakerish on me."

"Perfect see you at five," Belle said as the bell rang

"Belle," called Ariel as Belle was walking out

"Yes."

"Gavin was asking me about you," grinned Ariel

"Really, what about?" asked Belle ecstatically, no guy had ever taken a interest in her before

"He wanted to know if you were seeing anyone," squeaked Ariel

"Really, oh my god!" squealed Belle

"He seems really nice," added Ariel

"Yeah and he is so handsome," pointed out Belle," Is he smart?"

"Yeah he seems so; he is not making me do all the work."

"That is a plus, I heard he is really good at football," stated Belle

"Maybe Eric knows him, you know he is the quarterback," stated Ariel proudly, "I can ask him if he knows him. Oooh maybe their friends and we can double date!"

"Sure," laughed Belle

**Scene 6**

"Excited for your big date tonight," said a sarcastic John as he approached Ariel locker

"How did you find out?" asked Ariel

"I have my ways, you could have just told me," said John

"It was more fun this way," teased Ariel

"Well I am happy for you, he seems nice," said John with a forced smile

"Thanks, we now should find you someone."

"It's okay, I have already found someone," mutter John to himself

**Scene 7**

"Hey Belle," said Aladdin as he ran after her as she walked out of the math room

"Yeah," said a confused Belle

"Do you think Jasmine would go out with me?" asked Aladdin

"Didn't you already hang out?" questioned Belle

"But that was as friends," pointed out Aladdin

"Yeah I am sure she would," said Belle

"But it's hard to get her alone," said Aladdin

"Come on, you can sit with us and then I will find a way to leave and then you can ask," said Belle

"Really you would do that?"

"I am doing this for her," said Belle

**Scene 8**

"Okay be cool," said Belle to Aladdin as Jasmine and Pocahontas came

"Hi Aladdin, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Jasmine

"Oh Belle and I just got talking," said Aladdin

"Oh," said Jasmine who sounded annoyed

"About something funny that happened in class today," added Belle she could tell Jasmine was mad.

"Hey look Pocahontas Ariel and John are over their let's say hello," said Belle as she grabbed Pocahontas hand.

"What was that about?" asked a confused Jasmine

"I don't know their your friends," said Aladdin

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing they seem really nice, especially Belle, I would like it if we could all be friends."

"Yeah that would be cool," said Jasmine as she stirred her pudding

"So this morning I actually wanted to ask you something other than if we had math homework."

"I figured, since we didn't have Math together," joked Jasmine

"So what were you guys really saying about me?" asked Aladdin, who got nervous and changed the subject.

"Weren't you going to ask me something?"

"Oh right," stammered Aladdin, "I was going to ask you to go out with me tonight."

"Sure," replied Jasmine quickly

"But on a date," added Aladdin

"Ummm," said Jasmine as she chocked on her carrot

"It's okay I get it, we can just be friends. But I guess I kind of ruined it, didn't I. I always do this ruin everything," babbled Aladdin

"Stop it, I still want to. I was just kind of shocked that's all."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Watch movies, something casual," said Jasmine

"Sure you can come to my house; we have a huge down stairs. My parents always go on date night Friday so we have the house to ourselves. Not that I am implying we would do something."

"You babble too much," laughed Jasmine

**Scene 9**

"So I win," said Aladdin as him and Eric left the school

"But you got Belle to help you," pointed out Eric

"How do you know that?"

"I figured as much but you just confirmed it," laughed Eric

"You never said no one could help," stated Aladdin

"True, want to up the stakes little brother."

"What do you mean?" asked Aladdin

"Keep the bet going but change it to which girl is more in love with the other in two weeks," said Eric

"But how we would know?"

"By the way they act."

"And what is in this for me," asked Aladdin

"The looser has to do the winner laundry for a month and I become your taxi. Or if I win you take the bus for the month.

"Isn't that kind of unfair to them, like were using them," said a unsure Aladdin

"Its not like we don't care, it's just a fun bet between brother," said Eric

"Okay, sure why not," said Aladdin


	10. Chapter 10 Date Night

**Chapter 10**

Ariel was tearing up her room trying to find something to wear. Jasmine was trying on millions of outfits and kept changing her hair. Belle was trying to tear herself away from a book to go spend a horrible night with Adam. Pocahontas was sitting in her room depressed over her sad life and her friends all having plans. It was Friday night; it was going to be an interesting night. Four different girls and four different ways to spend their Friday night.

**Scene 1**

"John, what do you want," said Pocahontas when she picked up the phone

"Well you sound happy to hear me," joked John

"Just cut to the chase, I don't know where Ariel going tonight, so goodbye."

"Wait I wasn't calling for that," pleaded John

"Then what for?"

"I thought we could go for pizza since were both not doing anything," suggested John

"That sounds great, being someone last choice when no one else is around to do something. Thanks but no thanks," said Pocahontas as she slammed down the phone. She couldn't stand him anymore; she was like his back up to Ariel. All she ever wanted was to be his friend, well maybe more. But not anymore there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

**Scene 2**

"The first date is the set up to the whole relationship Aladdin, so you better not choke," teased Eric, he was trying to make his brother nervous

"If that was your lame attempt at trying to make me nervous than it failed," laughed Aladdin

"Well good luck tonight. Whatever you do don't tell her about are secret bet. Girls don't like that kind of stuff," said Eric then he walked out the door

Aladdin then became really nervous. What if he spilled the bet to her? What if she found out about it? It was just a harmless bet between brothers but what if she got mad and never spoke to him again.

**Scene 3**

As Belle was leaving the house she ran into Gavin. She got really nervous but she was going to seem cool. She waved and said "Hey"

"Hey Belle, right?" asked Gavin

"Yeah, we go to the same school."W

"I know I have seen you around," Gavin said," What are you doing tonight? Want to go to a movie?"

"Sorry I have to work on a project," Belle said disapointetly she hated Adam even more now

"Who studies on Friday, girls like you should be partying. Having a handsome guy like me take you around and shower you with fun," said a cocky Gavin

"Well I have to get my homework done," said Belle, she wanted to leave this guy was a jerk.

"Another time than."

"Sure," Belle said as she ran off

**Scene 4**

"Where are you off to tonight?" asked Mr. Triton as Ariel was pacing around at the window waiting for Eric.

"Going for pizza with John," laid Ariel

"You're really dressed up for pizza, "said suspicious Mr. Triton

"Well its just pizza, I better go over their now," said Ariel as she walked over the John's house as her father watched.

"Ariel," said a surprise John when he opened the door

"Can you go out tonight?"

"I thought you had plans," said John

"I do but my dad thinks I am going out with you tonight," blurted Ariel

"Maybe I don't feel like going out tonight."

"Please John, please do this for me! I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Fine, but there is no one to go out with!" said a annoyed John

"Oh crap he is here I better go before he goes up to my house," said Ariel who didn't hear a thing John said.

"Well go, he is not looking at the moment."

"You have to leave to then! He will flip out if he sees you leaving without me," pointed out Ariel

"But I am not ready to go!" exclaimed John

"Oh I am sorry, do you need to put on some make up," taunted Ariel

"Fine," said John as he grabbed his coat and the two of them ran towards Eric as he got out of the car.

"What is he doing here?" asked a confused Eric

"I'm her…," said John but Ariel cut him off

"He is just leaving, actually."

"When do I have be home by," whispered John

"Ten O'clock," Ariel replied and then John walked off.

"What were you telling him?" asked a jealous Eric

"That I won't be home till ten o'clock," said Ariel and then quickly jumped in the car," We better get going!"

**Scene 5**

"You're here!" said a surprised Belle as she walked in and saw Adam waiting

"Well I really had no choice, did I?" said Adam who almost sounded like he was joking

"We all have choices," pointed out Belle

"Sure whatever let's get this done," said Adam back with his normal sharp tone

"Why do I even bother being nice to you."

Adam just laughed

"What's so funny?"

"It's just funny that you think you are nice to me," laughed Adam

"I am nice to you," snapped Belle

"Then why are you yelling?" laughed Adam

Then Belle wasn't sure why but she joined in on his laughter.

**Scene 6**

"John, why are you calling me, AGAIN!" said Pocahontas as she answered the phone

"I have nowhere to go tonight, please come with me, I have nowhere to go" pleaded John

"Didn't we already go through this?"

"I really have no idea why you are so mad at me?" asked John

"You are really clueless, you know that," said Pocahontas as she just shook her head. She didn't deserve being treated like this. No real friend uses you as a backup. But he didn't mean to and he just sounded so desperate. No she would not give into him that easily, he would have to grovel.

"About what?" questioned John, "Please come out with me? Or I will come up and get you."

"And how are you going to do that, my parents aren't just going to let a strange boy just walk into our house."

"I bet they would," replied a cocky John

"You wouldn't it!"

"Oh I would," said John as he started walking towards the door

He was there! She could hear him getting closer. Crap she thought. She had to get their before her parents saw him. They would not be happy. She ran out of her room and down the stairs. She opened the door just as he was about to knock and pushed him a side. She grabbed his arm and said "Let's go!"

**Scene 7**

Jasmine was really uncomfortable. They just sat in silence and didn't talk. She thought she would break the silence but all that came out was "Funny movie". What was wrong with her? She normally didn't act so brainless around him. This whole date thing screwed everything up for them.

Aladdin knew he had to say something. This was such a fail. She will never go out with him again after this lame date. He was just going to have to say something! "I like your shirt." He couldn't believe he just said that.

Jasmine just laughed, she couldn't stop laughing. How could two people go from friends who talked all the time at school to this?

"What is so funny?" asked Aladdin who was confused

"This, us, were acting like idiots," laughed Jasmine. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she just couldn't stop laughing. Then Aladdin started laughing as well. They laughed for a couple of minutes then Jasmine finally stopped and said "Can we start this date over?"

"Yes please," replied Aladdin

"You know you don't have to try and impress me. I like you for who you are," said Jasmine

"Really?" said an alarmed Aladdin as a huge smile came across his face

**Scene 8**

"So what's the deal with you and John?" asked Eric casually as they were walking around after dinner

Ariel was alarmed by that questioned. What did he mean by that? She didn't know why it was so hard for her to answer this questioned he was her friend why didn't she just say that?

"I didn't mean to offend you," said Eric who noticed that she went all quiet

"No you didn't, I just don't understand what you mean by that."

"Did you two used to date or something?"

"No," said an alarmed Ariel where would he get an idea like that?

"Oh, that's good I was worried that you did. And he still loved you or something."

"No he definitely doesn't love me," said a very sure Ariel

"I think he does. It's pretty obvious."

"He doesn't," said Ariel she was kind of annoyed by this conversation. "I need to get home, it's almost ten."

"I am sorry if I offended you," said Eric as he ran after her as started walking back to the car. "I was just being a jerk because I am jealous of him."

Ariel stopped and looked back at him and asked "Why?"

"Because I really like you and I wish I was as close to you as he is."

Ariel didn't really know what to say to that. She had never heard anything so romantic before. Eric liked her? No one had ever said that to her before. He started coming closer to her, butterflies filled her stomach. He moved her hair out of her eyes. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and then he kissed her. As his mouth left hers she blurted out "Wow" then her face turned bright read. Did she really just say that?

Eric just laughed then took her hand and they walked back to his car.

**Scene 9**

"So why did you have to get out of the house?" asked Pocahontas as her and John walked around Pocahontas's neighbourhood

"Ariel is using me as her alibi you could say," laughed John

"What?" asked Pocahontas

"Her father is over protective. So she told him she was having pizza with me when in reality she was going out on a date with Eric. So I had to act like I was out of the house."

"Of course," said Pocahontas as she started walking away

"Hey," said John as he ran after her," What was that about?"

"Nothing" said Pocahontas

"You have been getting mad at me all night. Obviously something is wrong."

"I just feel like you are using me," admitted Pocahontas

"What? Said a surprised John

"Like a distraction whenever Ariel is busy. It's actually stupid now that I say that out loud," said Pocahontas, embarrassed by what she just said she turned away from him to hide her shame

"Well your wrong," said John and she turned around "You are really fun to hang around with and I feel like I can tell you anything. That's why I hang out with you. Not because Ariel is busy but because you're a great friend."

There he said it. That word that every girl loves to hear from a guy that she may be developing strong feelings for. But she could not let that discourage her. "Well it's almost ten you better go back home so Ariel father doesn't find out." As she forced a smile

"Actually she can wait; she can't just use me whenever she needs me. Plus I am hanging out with you right now."

"She will be really mad at you. Are you sure you want that?"

"Yeah I would rather annoy her than be a lousy friend to you Pocahontas, your right you deserve better than I have been treating you. Let me make it up to you. I'll buy you your favourite chocolate bar at the corner store"

"I would like that," said Pocahontas and then they started walking down the street.

**Scene 10**

Ariel had been waiting for John for 10 minutes already. Where was he? She was way past curfew and it was all his fault. She got sick of waiting and went inside. Her father was sitting up waiting for her and looked annoyed.

"I saw you get out of that boys car," said a annoyed Mr. Triton


	11. Chapter 11 Everything goes to Hell

Chapter 11

_**I am back with another chapter sorry it's been a while I lost inspiration then I got busy with school. Now the inspiration is back as well as me not wanting to study for final exams**_

**Scene 1**

``Ariel I do not appreciate you lying to me, you have completely disrespected my rules, `` said an annoyed Mr. Triton

``But daddy if I told you about Eric you wouldn`t have let me gone out, `` pouted Ariel

``Well what I have seen of him I do not like. He just left you on the sidewalk. Is that a sign of a good man``

``I am not little girl I can fend for myself! ``

``Well adults don`t lie Ariel. ``

``I am sorry; I will bring him over if you like. ``

``Go to your room I will think about it! Right now you're grounded. ``

**Scene 2**

Eric walked into the house in a very happy mood, `` Aladdin, guess who got kissed, 10 points for me looks like you will be losing! ``

"What bet?" said Jasmine who was sitting on the couch alone, Aladdin was in the kitchen making them popcorn.

"The bet that Chuck would kiss Blair in the newest episode," quickly lied Eric

"You might want to do some research before you lie," said an annoyed Jasmine

"Oh that wasn't Chuck! Darn I am out five bucks." At this point Aladdin walked into the room.

"Aladdin, what bet?" asked Jasmine who was getting annoyed

"A Bet?" said a confused Aladdin

"Eric walked into the house saying he got kissed so he is going to the win the bet."

"Oh that," said Aladdin

"It's just a joke between brothers," said Eric

"I am sure Ariel would love that!" said Jasmine as she got her coat and headed to the door

"Wait Jasmine doesn't go!"

"I thought you actually liked me! Looks like I am the fool, you're not any different than any other guys!"

"Jasmine you don't understand let me explain!"

"I am not a prize to be won and neither is Ariel we deserve better than this." Said Jasmine and then she walked out of the house

**Scene 3**

Ariel dialed John number in a rage, "Hey traitor!"

"Hello to you too Ariel!" 

"You didn't show up and now I am busted!"

"Well you should have no lied to your father."

"That's not the point you let me down!" said Ariel who was being all dramatic

"Don't be such a drama queen Ariel! I couldn't just leave Pocahontas their and run after you."

"Pocahontas has only known you for a couple of months!"

"I am going to hang up now your just upset and you're saying things," said John

"Don't you dare hang up on me John Smith! "Yelled Ariel then her father walked into the room.

"Ariel I told you no phone!"

"It's just John," said Ariel innocently

"Oh well tell him I say hi, I have been thinking you are going to invite your little friend over for dinner tomorrow night."

"But daddy he might be busy!"

"If he wants to date you then he will come," said Mr. Triton as he walked out of the room

"Hey John what are you doing tomorrow night?" asked Ariel all sweetly

"Why?" asked John

"Can you come for dinner and help me and Eric out."

"Why would I do? And how would that help?"

"Because my father likes you and you can prevent him from scaring Eric away."

What's in it for me?" asked John

"I won't be mad at you for ditching me tonight!"

"Fine, but for the record I am doing it for you because you're my friend not because I owe you anything."

"Sounds good see you tomorrow!" said Ariel and she hung up

**Scene 4**

"I am going to go get some food do you want anything?" asked Adam

"No I am good but thanks for the offer," smiled Belle. She was surprised at how she actually was having fun he was a pretty nice guy he was just misunderstood. She couldn't believe she had never seen it before that underneath the loner bullied exterior was a deep and good soul.

"Hey beautiful," said Gavin who came out of nowhere

"Oh hi Gavin," said a unenthusiastic Belle

"I am here to save you from that horrible situation you are in." 

"I don't need saving!" said Belle

"It's okay Belle every girl wants to be saved."

"I think you need some kissing now after the hard night you have been through!" said Gavin as he was leaning in closer and closer to her

"Get away from me!" said Belle

"No I want to kiss you and what I want I always get!" said Gavin

"Step away from her she said she doesn't want you to kiss her," said Adam who came out of nowhere

"And what are you going to about it?" asked Gavin

"Well a gentleman would listen to when a girl said no," said Adam

"Oh you think you're a gentleman?" laughed Gavin," Aww that's sweet you like her don't you?"

"Get away from her," said Adam who was getting angrier and angrier

"No," said Gavin then Adam punched him

"You okay?" asked Adam, Belle just nodded," Come on let's go!'

'Thank you for standing up for me in there," said Belle

"Who cares," said Adam and then he just stomped off and left her their


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I am back with another chapter. I hope everyone had a good Christmas or holidays. The reviews I get are always a nice surprise when I get home. Thanks for all the support and please check out my new fanfiction if you would like called going under.

Scene 1

Jasmine and Ariel were in deep conversation about how their test was not fair. But Belle was listening at all she was intensely watching Adam sit alone at his table doing his work. There was something more to him then he wanted people to let onto for sure. He was not as surely and angry as he led people on to be. But what confused her most was how he just shrugged her off on the weekend. She was only thanking him and if he didn't want to help her why would he help her. Now looking back at the first time she met him she had been completely wrong and judged him, he wasn't a beast, he was just lonely and misunderstood. All she knew was that he needed a friend and that exactly what she was going to give him.

"Belle what are staring at?" Asked a confused Ariel who had just noticed that Belle was off in her own world?

"Oh nothing! I am just really tired," laid Belle, for some reason Belle didn't want to tell anybody about what had happened with Adam on the weekend. I mean why should she it is not important anyways.

"So Jasmine you never told us about your date," asked a excited Ariel

"How about your date as well you never told us about it either," said Jasmine. She was still really annoyed about what happened on Saturday and did not want to talk about. She was so embarrassed with herself for even believing for one second that Aladdin cared about her. He was just like all guys and relationships never work out look at her parents.

"Yes I have," laughed Ariel, "I have been boring you with the details all morning but there is one thing I did not tell you. He came over for dinner last night as well but my father was so rude and just spent the time saying how amazing John was."

"Why would John come?" asked Belle

"I thought he would distract my father from scaring Eric off but he ended up just being a pain!" The other two girls just laughed, "Plus he owed me because he left me stranded the night of my date and my father found out I was lying to him.

"How did he leave you stranded?" asked Belle

"Well he was with Pocahontas and felt bad just leaving her to come and pick me up, can you believe that?" asked Ariel

"Ariel he cannot just ditch Pocahontas because you call him," said a sane Belle

"I guess, sorry I can be very selfish sometimes," said Ariel as she bite her lip she realized she owed John an apology for getting mad at him," Hey Jasmine you changed the subject before! Why won't you tell us about your date?"

"It wasn't a date in the end and let's just say I was wrong about Aladdin." Said Jasmine

"What did he do?" asked both girls

"I don't feel like talking about it if you don't mind," said Jasmine as she looked up and saw him staring at her, he looked sad. He had been calling her all weekend but she was ignoring all his calls. Maybe she should let him explain; no she thought she was not a prize to be won. She did not appreciate that they were using her and Ariel as a game. Although she would never tell Ariel about the bet she was too happy.

**Scene 2**

"Tell Aladdin that if he wants to talk to me he should face me himself," said an annoyed Jasmine as she shoved her books in her locker. How pathetic she thought making Eric come and apologize for her.

"He didn't send me here to apologize. I thought I should explain since I was the one who screwed things up," said Eric

"Fine go on explain," said Jasmine as she crossed her arms

"He really likes you but was too afraid to ask so I thought if I made it a competition he would go for it," explained Eric

"Yeah but you kept the completion going."

"Were brothers we like to compete we didn't think it would hurt your feelings. You didn't tell Ariel right?" asked a concerned Eric

"No I didn't feel the need too," said Jasmine who was starting to forget why she reacted so much to it in the first place," I may have over reacted a bit."

"So you will forgive him?"

"I'll think about it," said Jasmine as she closed her locker and then walked away

**Scene 3**

"So John I am may have over reacted to you not being there waiting for me on Saturday night," apologized Ariel as she went up to his locker

"I am listening," said a smug John

"I admit it was childish to lie to my father and make you go out and then expect you to leave right away just because I needed you too."

"It wasn't that big of a deal! Dinner was fun by the way," laughed John

"I am sure you thought it was fun since we talked about you the whole time!"

"It's not my fault that your dad likes me so much."

"Yeah but you were supposed to help me make Eric look better," said Ariel

"How do you know I didn't," smirked John

"What did you do?"

"He asked me what I thought of Eric and I said he seemed like a nice guy."

"What did you do?"

"He asked me what I thought of Eric and I said he seemed like a nice guy."

**Scene 4**

"So the project is all typed up and is ready to be presented tomorrow," said Belle as she walked up to Adam locker

"Good," said Adam who refused to look her in the eye

"I think we did a really good job on it," continued Belle who was trying to ignore his coldness

"Why are you still standing here?" asked Adam harshly

"I am talking you know the thing you do with friends."

"were not friends , I don't have friends," snapped Adam

"And whose fault is that!" said Belle as she stormed away she couldn't believe that she thought for a second that he was a nice guy. He could never be friends with anybody he was too cold hearted.

**Scene 5**

"Hey wait up guys," said Eric as he ran to catch up with John and Ariel

"Oh hey you," giggled Ariel ," so daddy said I can go out tonight if you want."

"That's great! But I was going to ask John if he wanted to go to the hockey game with me tonight I have an extra ticket an all," said Eric

"How did you get tickets?" asked an amazed John," It has been sold out for weeks!"

"My dad got three free tickets from his company he gave it to me an Aladdin and said we could bring a friend."

"Well I never say no to a free hockey game," said John as him an Eric high fived. Ariel just watched them as was confused out of her mind.

**Scene 6**

"Aladdin wait up," said Jasmine as she ran after him as him and Eric were about to get in their car

"I'll leave you two for a moment ," said Eric

"So I may have over reacted a bit," said Jasmine as she was trying to get her breath back from running

"No I understand it was a jerk move on our parts."

"Yeah but I know you guys were just having fun but please if your going to bet don't involve me in them," said Jasmine

"So does that mean you will go out with me again this weekend?" asked a hopeful Aladdin

"Yeah I will but no more games and lying ," said Jasmine  
"No more I promise," said Aladdin.


	13. Chapter 13 A Change in Me Part 1

Chapter 13

_**Scene 1**_

"Don't you think its weird how John and Eric are hanging out?" asked Ariel as she watched her friend and her boyfriend talk at the table across from them

"No not really," said the other three girls

"I never see John anymore we haven't hung out in a couple of weeks," said Ariel

"It's because you're always spending time with Eric," laughed Jasmine

"Not all the time!" said Ariel," John is just hanging out with Eric all the time going to the game or watching the game. What is with guys and sports anyways?"

"I don't know it a guy thing I guess," said Belle dreamily as she stared out the window

"John is busy also with school work he has a lot of essays," added Pocahontas

"What he is talking to you but not me?" asked a jealous Ariel

"Um so Jasmine excited for are first taekwondo class tonight?" asked Pocahontas changing the subject

"I am so excited this will be amazing!" replied Jasmine

"Yeah but If I don't like it I am quitting," said Pocahontas

"Why are you doing it if you don't think you'll like it?" asked Belle

"She dragged me into it and pleaded," laughed Pocahontas

"It's not violent it's about knowing how to defend yourself," said Jasmine

"I'll see it when I believe it," said Pocahontas as she folded her arms

_**Scene 2**_

Stupid locker muttered Belle as she ran to class. It had to collapse on the day they were picking partners for the final English project. She was going to end up with some lazy ass slacker who would make her do the whole project. Though then she could make sure the project was done the way she wanted it to. But she hated giving someone else credit for her work. At least Adam had tried to help her even though he was really horrible at English. She kind of wondered if he had some reading difficulties. Although the problem with him was he was so unpleasant to work with. She tried to slip in without the teacher seeing her.

"Belle nice of you to finally join us," said the teacher giving her that disappointed look they always give when people are late

"I'm sorry but…" the teacher cut her off

"You are Adam's partner for the final project," said the teacher

Of course I am muttered Belle to herself. She looked over at him and he didn't seem too happy at the idea either. Well they were just going to have to make the best out of a horrible situation. She still thought that there was something more to Adam then he lead people on to believe. Also maybe she could help him read better he seemed to like English. This was going to be good she told herself!

After class Adam came up to her ," I am sorrrr," said Adam as he tried to get out the words

"The past is in the past, no hard feelings," smiled Belle

"Why are you so nice to me?" asked Adam who seemed surprised

"Why are you so afraid at the thought of having a friend?" Belle retorted back. Adam just stood their dazed at this girl's boldness," I have class but let's meet at the library tonight at 6."

_**Scene 3**_

Aladdin was unusually quiet all class. This worried Jasmine, had she done something wrong? "What's on your mind?

"Nothing," he replied absently

"I was thinking this weekend we could go see that new movie the Vow, I am in the mood for a chick flick if you don't mind?"

"Actually I have to go away for the weekend," said Aladdin

"Oh okay, you never said anything about your family going away."

"There not it's me and my dad there just something we need to deal with," said a vague Aladdin

"I hope everything is okay."

"Its fine," said Aladdin who did not look her in the eyes. The bell rang and he bolted out of class without even saying goodbye.

Jasmine walked out of the class feeling confused and worried. Why was being in a relationship so hard? High school boys were so secretive and fickle. The moment they won your heart they don't care about you anymore. She thought Aladdin was different or was she just over reacting? Maybe something was going on with him she shouldn't be getting mad at him. But it was not her fault he wasn't letting her in how could she help him when he just shut her out! 

"Jasmine is you okay?" asked Ariel who saw her friend looking on the verge of her tears

"It's nothing I am just worried about Aladdin he wasn't really speaking to me in class and then he told me he was going away. And I am just worried he doesn't care about me anymore or maybe something is wrong but he won't tell me," ranted Jasmine

"I am sure everything is okay," said Ariel," Maybe he was just really tired and didn't realize he wasn't talking."

"Yeah I sure hope so," smiled Jasmine who was trying very hard to believe what her friend was saying.

_**Scene 4**_

"Hey Pocahontas so tonight want to check out the new rock climbing place that just opened up?" asked John

"I can't me and Jasmine is trying a taekwondo class tonight." 

John just laughed

"How is that funny?

"I don't know it just you two don't seem like the ..." but Pocahontas cut him off

"Were not the type?" asked an annoyed Pocahontas

"No I didn't mean it like that," laughed John

"You're a piece of work you know that?"

"But I am quite charming," flirted John as he came so close that their lips could have touched if someone had pushed him.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Admit you like it!" replied John and Pocahontas blushed

"Your full of it!" said Pocahontas who thought for a moment that he was about to kiss her

"Hey guys," said Ariel and the other two jumped back quickly," What is going on here?"

"Nothing," said the other two in unison.

"I have to go; Jasmine is probably waiting for me."

"John you got some explaining to do!" said Ariel

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like her?" asked Ariel

"Yeah she is great a friend," said John

"You know what I mean," said Ariel," It's okay if you do! I personally think you guys are perfect for each other.

"You do?" asked a disappointed John; obviously she had no feelings for him. He liked Pocahontas but he loved Ariel and not even the fact that she had a boyfriend seemed to change that

"John you're my best friend all I want is you to be happy so if it's Pocahontas who makes you happy then I say go for it!"

"I don't really want a relationship right now , want to go to the movies tonight?"

"I'd love that; we need to start spending more time together!"

"Yeah I kind of missed you," said John as he wrapped his hand around her shoulders as they walked out of the school.

_**Hope you liked the chapter I promise to update very soon **_


	14. Chapter 14 A Change in Me Part 2

Chapter 14

_**Scene 1**_

"Hello you must be Pocahontas and Jasmine," said the tall broad shoulder Asian man, "I am Master Shang, I hope you girls are ready to sweat and have fun."

"Yes sir!" said the two girls

"I am so excited," said an outgoing Jasmine

"This is instructor Matt, he will be helping you two as Mulan does the warm up with the rest of the class. Try your best and I will see you after class to fill out some paper work."

"Nice to meet you," smiled Matt as he shook the two girls hands

Jasmine complety froze up and was taken off guard by Matt. He had the nicest smile it just made her weak in the knees. She did not know why she was acting like this, this guy was supposed to be her instructor. And she had a boyfriend!

"Ling will you bow us in," asked Mulan as the class started to face the flags, Jasmine who was still a bit distracted just stood their

"Jasmine do you know what to do?" asked Matt and Jasmine just nodded like an idiot and quickly followed everyone else. This was going to be a long class.

_**Scene 2**_

"John, I can't believe you of all people got the highest mark in the class on a Math test! You suck at Math!"

"I know I was surprised myself," laughed John who started chocking on his pizza

"What else do I not know about your life?" asked Ariel

"I think that is everything now," smiled John

"John let's promise never to loose contact," said Ariel as her voice became all serious ," I know that it happens all the time friends just drift apart but the thought of losing you scares me."

"Don't worry; you're stuck with me for life!"

"Good," smiled Ariel, for some reason she got butterflies when he looked at her. Maybe she ate something that bothered her.

"I didn't know you cares so much," joked John

"Don't be stupid John! You know that you're the most important person in my life."

"Well it's nice to hear it," said John as he moved the hair that fell into her eyes," Now let's stop being so serious!"

_**Scene 3**_

"I wonder how John can still care for Ariel like he does even though she shows no sign of caring about him the same way." Said Pocahontas as her and Jasmine walked into the pizza plaza

"I guess he must really love her," said a distracted Jasmine who was beating herself up for being a fool tonight and did not notice how her friend was sad

_**Scene 4**_

"I think this quote would work well," said Adam as he read it out but stumbled upon some of the words.

"You know Adam, my cousin is dyslexic but now she is doing her masters in English. I understand that having a learning disability does not make you stupid."

"Really?" asked a shocked Adam," Most people just mark me off as stupid."

"That's not fair! Anyone can succeed some people just have bigger road blocks that they need to work around."

"It's embarrassing! Is that obvious?"

"No not at all! You know you're smarter than half the class with your ideas and knowledge. If you ever need help with your writing I am happy to help."

"You really mean that?'

"Of course," smiled Belle

_**Scene 5**_

``Everyone was so nice there, `` said Pocahontas

``Yeah they were! I told you would have fun. ``

``you were right are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic!"

"The story of Mulan and Shang was so romantic. How she was a clumsy white belt trying out the class for the first time. And Shang was a young instructor who was harsh on her but somehow they ended up falling in love. As well Mulan improved so much that she became an instructor herself. It sounds like a story right out of a movie," laughed Pocahontas

"Yeah," replied Jasmine who couldn't help but wonder how much older Matt was than her

``You can`t help who you fall in love with, `` sighed Pocahontas as she stared at John and Ariel

`This time Jasmine noticed her friend, `` You know maybe he feels the same way. ``

``Who?"

"John, the guy you're gazing at longingly."

"He is in love with Ariel."

"Maybe he doesn't realize that the girl for him is standing right in front of him," pointed out Jasmine

"Stop being so cheesy!"

"I am being serious!"

"But I could ruin everything," said Pocahontas

"Sometimes you have to risk it, look at Mulan and Shang. He was her instructor but they developed feelings for each other. One of them had to risk ruining the class by admitting their feelings. But now their happily in love and married."

"I guess"

"Just think about it!"

_**Scene 6**_

"I wish Eric and I talked like we talked. Sometimes it can be awkward between us." Said Ariel

"Trouble in Paradise?"

"No he is great; we just don't have a lot in common and have a lot to say to each other."

"Eric is a man of few words," pointed out John

"Yeah but shouldn't your soul mate be your best friend and your lover."

This common caught John off guard. Does she care about me?

"Sorry I am just being whiney. Something must be wrong with me Eric is great," said Ariel

_**Scene 7**_

"I can relate to Boo Radley," stated Adam

Belle surprised by this comment asked," How so?"

"The whole being misunderstood and other's thinking him to be a monster."

"You're not a monster Adam!" exclaimed Belle, "Your just afraid of showing the real you."

"Wow that was quite honest, that's what I like about you Belle you is honest."

"Thank you," smiled Belle," What are you afraid of?"

"I guess people finding out that I am as bad as they though."

"Why do see yourself as this beast?

"People just don't like me, I don't fit in and I feel like this grotesque monster that nobody could ever love."

"I understand how you feel," said Belle as Adam looked surprised," I have wonderful friends but sometimes I feel like they don't get me. I feel like I don't really belong in this world, that's why I love reading it takes me into someone else's world. Where I can go an adventure and feel like I am really living."

"I guess were more similar than I thought," Added Adam

"Yeah who would have thought," smiled Belle," But know this you're a nice guy and one day some girl would be lucky to have you love them."

_**Scene 8**_

John was sitting in his room thinking about what Ariel was saying. Maybe there was hope for them after all. Then he heard a knock on the door and opened it "Pocahontas?"

"I know it's late but there something I need to tell you! But you have to promise to let me finish it before you say anything?

John nodded

"I think I am falling for you and I know that you love Ariel. But I think I could be good for you. I get you John, I get that you come off as arrogant but it's how you show care. I get and share your love for adventure. I know this is out of the blue and sudden. But a wise person told me that the only way to find love and happiness is to take a chance. So this is me taking a chance hoping you will feel the same way.

John never got those moments in the movies where the guys just randomly had an epiphany that the person for them had been right in front of them all along. But here he was seeing Pocahontas for the first time. He knew what he had to do, he grabbed her in and kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Monday afternoon at Lunch Jasmine, Belle, and Pocahontas were all quietly walking to their table. All shaken up by their Friday night and not sure if they should share it with their friends. When Pocahontas sat down at the table John dropped his macaroni to the floor

"My shoes!" said Ariel

"I'm sorry I'll kiss this," John said frantically," I mean fix this "

As he said that Pocahontas blushed as the comment of the word kiss. The awkwardness between them was unbearable

"Don't be silly it's not your fault. All I need is a napkin and they will be fine," said Ariel as she walked off and went to the bathroom

Belle finally broke the silence after a couple of minutes," How was everyone weekend?"

At the mention of the weekend Pocahontas and John looked away from each other instantly

"Shoes are fine," laughed Ariel as she sat back down," So what are we talking about?"

"The weekend," said Pocahontas

"What did you guys do all weekend? Me and John hung out all weekend!" exclaimed Ariel as Pocahontas chocked on her orange juice as Belle gave her weird look

"Nothing, I did not meet anyone, it was absolutely boring!" blurted Jasmine, now belle was concerned for her other friend to something was going on!

"I just worked on a project, I mean that's what I do right!" said Belle as she looked at Adam across the room

"Interesting," said Ariel who thought everyone at this table was wacked

Scene 2

"There you are!" Exclaimed Jasmine as she walked over to Aladdin at the basketball court," I have been looking all over for you."

"Just busy practicing," he said absently as he shot a basket

"I didn't know you played basketball?" jasmine asked innocently

"Well you don't know everything about me," he said playfully

Jasmine relieved at his playful tone, maybe he was just having a bad day Friday?

"Sorry I didn't call you back on Sunday; I got in late and was really tired."

"It's okay! Do you and your dad have a good trip?"

"It was fine," Aladdin said reservedly," how was your class with Pocahontas?"

"Ummm fine," she said as she blushed and got all nervous," I think it will be good."  
"That's good,"

"Is that time, I better go!" she said, the awkwardness was excruciating

Scene 3

"Hey Beautiful!" said Eric as he came up from behind Ariel and covered her eyes and Ariel giggled," I missed seeing you this weekend!" 

"That's sweet !it was nice spending time with John though, kind of like old times, not that old times are better than new times of course."

"So are you coming to my game tonight?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Well the team is going to party after the game, you want to go?"

"Well they I don't know any of them! And I would feel like cutting in on guy times," said Ariel

"Oh well Phillip's girlfriend Aurora and her friends will be there she always at the parties, she is really nice," he said

"Aurora the cheerleader?" said not an impressed Ariel he should know better that she does not get along with those girls

"What's wrong with being a cheerleader?" he asked offend

"Nothing, there just not the nicest to me," said Ariel

"Well maybe they do not your my girl!"

"Eric I don't know!"

"Give my friends a chance! They will all adore you like I adore you!" he said charmingly

"Okay I will for you but promise don't leave my side!" said Ariel

Scene 4

It was after school and Pocahontas was leaving the school late, just as she walked outside she ran right into John," Oh John, I'm sorry!"

"Oh hi!" he responded

"The weather nice," pointed out Pocahontas

"Yes not too warm or cold," he replied

"Okay this needs to stop," laughed Pocahontas

John just looked at her and pulled her in for a kiss. Just as this was happening Ariel saw them, she was heading back in to the school because she forgot her textbook. She didn't know how to react and just ran away in complete shock.

Pocahontas pulls away," You got to stop kissing me and actually saying something!"

"I don't know what to say?"

"How about how you feel or what this is? Because John I really don't want to be lead on!"

"I just don't know!" John pleaded

"Well come see me when you figure it out!" said Pocahontas as she stormed off

Scene 5

Ariel was having an awful time at the party. Aurora, Snow, and Cinderella were all nice but she didn't know how genuine they were. Eric had gone off god knows where with Phillip and the guys, he probably was completely wasted or something. She couldn't get over seeing John and Pocahontas kissing it just wasn't right. Why didn't he tell her? He said he didn't like her in that way. She wasn't right for him, what was he doing? Ironically the kiss was bugging her more than Eric ditching her at the party. Eric finally reappeared and was stumbling over his feet," You look so hot, I want to just kiss you right on the pool table!" 

"Eric your drunk! "

"So what if I am!" he said as he kissed her neck

Ariel pulled away," Eric I am not in the mood and your breath stinks!"

"Stop being such a buzz kills!"

"I think I am going to call my sister to pick me up!"

"But we just got here baby!"

"I am tired, you go have fun! I have a test tomorrow and really need some sleep."

"No I don't want to leave you!" he said snapping back into his old self

"Go have fun with your friends! It's okay," said Ariel as she walked outside to call Arista. She couldn't help but cry for some reason. She was starting to realize that she and Eric didn't have a lot in common they were from completely two different worlds!

Scene 6

Pocahontas was lying in bed when her phone starting vibrating she picked it up and it was from John: Meet me by the playground.

Pocahontas snuck out of the house quietly and started running for the playground. She wasn't sure if this was going to be a good thing or a bad thing?

"Hey," said John as she was walking towards him

"Hey"

"So I have thought about what you said and I would like to be your boyfriend if you will still have me?"

"I would like that," she said then reached out her hand as they walked off


End file.
